Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars II
Jest to historia pełnometrażowa Seboliii stworzona na Użytkownikową Rywalizację, będąca crossover'em "Gwiezdnych wojen" i "Fineasza i Ferba", oraz sequel'em odcinka "Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars". Opis Dawno temu, w odległej galaktyce Imperium buduje drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Doktor Darthensztyc i Imperator Palonelle planują schwytać Fineasza, by przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę Mocy. Tymczasem Rebelia wysyła grupę szturmową na księżyc Endor, której zadaniem jest zniszczenie imperialnego kompleksu. Pomagają im w tym zamieszkujące planetę zwierzęta. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford zostają schwytani przez Imperium, które odbiera im pamięć z ostatnich wydarzeń, a następnie każe im wyszkolić kilku nowych szturmowców. Darthensztyc chce stworzyć najpotężniejszą rasę w galaktyce - klono-sith'ów. Obsada Z odcinka "Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars" *'Fretka;' *'Baljeet;' *'Buford;' *'Heinz Darthensztyc/Darth Vader;' *'Norm-3PiS (Norm-3PO);' *'Fineasz;' *'Ferb;' *'Szturmowcy;' *'Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker);' *'Major Hologram;' *'Vanessa the Twi'lek;' *'Han Solo;' *'Chewbacca;' *'Leia Organa;' *'Pepe Pan Rebeliant;' *'Linda (wspomniana);' *'Lawrence (wspomniany)' Pozostali Niektóre postacie z oryginalnych "Gwiezdnych Wojen" niewystępujące w odcinku "Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars" zostały połączone z postaciami autora bądź oryginalnej serii "Fineasz i Ferb". *'Claire Fortuna jako Bib Fortuna;' *'Pijacy;' *'Gamorreanie;' *'Moranica the Hutt jako Jabba the Hutt;' *'Zespół Basim;' *'Imperator Jacques Palonelle jako Darth Sidious (Imperator Sheev Palpatine);' *'Jasmine MacMandy/Darth Teyara;' *'Sarlacc;' *'Wielki Mistrz Jedi Marcus jako Wielki Mistrz Jedi Yoda;' *'Obi-Wan Davenport jako Obi-Wan Kenobi;' *'Admirał Carlbar jako Admirał Gial Ackbar;' *'Summer Calrissian jako Lando Calrissian;' *'Irving;' *'Zack;' *'C.O. Brenda;' *'Abigail;' *'Aaron;' *'Avery;' *'Morskie potwory:' **'Sznebuldogi;' **'Infernusy (wspomniane);' **'Pateły (wspomniane);' *'AT-AT;' *'AT-ST' Miejsce akcji *'Tatooine;' *'Druga Gwiazda Śmierci;' *'Chihuahua Stulecia;' *'Dagobah;' *'Krążownik Sojuszu Rebeliantów;' *'Księżyc Endor' Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= |-|Opowiadanie= Pogrubioną czcionką zostały oznaczone elementy wymagane w zadaniu. _____ _____ Tatooine. Gorąca planeta pełna pustyń... i pustyń. Od czasu do czasu zdarzają się niewielkie osady. Świecą tutaj dwa słońca. Tę planetę zamieszkują Fineasz i Ferb. Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci i uniknięciu śmierci cudem zrezygnowali z podróży po galaktyce i pozostali na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Izabela rzuciła swojego chłopaka, twierdząc, że woli zająć się swoimi interesami niż siedzieć w gorącu. Jednak czerwonowłosy i jego brat nie wiedzieli, że była dziewczyna tego pierwszego została uwięziona w karbonicie wraz z Han'em Solo. Podczas gdy zamrożony Han przebywał w pałacu Jabby the Hutt, Izabela trafiła do istoty jeszcze gorszej... Trzy postacie szły w stronę pałacu na wzgórzu. Zamek ten zbudowany był przy stosach kamieni. Składał się z trzech części, każda na planie koła. Pierwsza z nich, największa, średniego wzrostu, miała trzy dachy przypominające kształtem spłaszczone kapelusze grzyba. Druga z nich, najwyższa, służyła prawdopodobnie jako wieża widokowa, a jej dach wyglądał jak statek UFO. Trzecia natomiast miała wysokość około połowy pierwszej. Na dachach każdej z trzech części pałacu znajdował się również dodatkowy dach w kształcie półkuli. Cała budowla miała niewiele okien, które były drobne, znajdowały się w równych odległościach od siebie na tej samej wysokości. Pałac był w kolorze brązowym, jedynie z dachu widać było ślady ściekającej czarnej cieczy. Postacie zmierzające do budowli ubrane były w brązowe szaty, które rzucały cień na ich twarze, uniemożliwiając zobaczenie ich. Pierwsza z nich, najwyższa, miała długą szyję. Dwie pozostałe były niemalże równego wzrostu, jednak jedna z nich była grubsza. Przemierzali pustynię aż dotarli do bramy pałacu. Będąc pod nią, najwyższa istota zdjęła swój kaptur. Okazała się nią rudowłosa dziewczyna. - Uch... jak tu gorąco - powiedziała Fretka, ocierając czoło. - Co ty nie powiesz? - odpowiedział Baljeet, zrzucając nakrycie głowy. - Gdybym wiedział - zaczął Buford, również zdejmujący kaptur - że słońca tu tak rezią, nigdy bym tutaj nie przychodził. - Mogłeś wziąć krem przeciwdwusłoneczny - rzucił kujon. - Nie marudźcie - odparła rudowłosa - Luke kazał nam tutaj wykonać ważną misję. Musimy uwolnić Izabelę, która jest przetrzymywana jako ozdoba w pałacu Moranici the Hutt. - Przecież o tym wiemy - rzucił Baljeet, zakładając ręce na piersi - Mówili nam o tym. - Nieważne, załóżcie te kaptury z powrotem - powiedziała Fretka. Wszyscy posłusznie to zrobili. Dziewczyna zapukała w bramę. Po chwili ciszy otworzyła się metalowa klapka z której wynurzyło się mechaniczne oko oglądając każdą z osób z uwagą - Przybywamy z... Buford rzucił się na oko, wyrywając je z metalowego pręta, na którym był usadzony. - BUFORD!!! - krzyknęła Fretka z Baljeet'em. - No co? - Jak my mamy teraz wejść?! - marudziła rudowłosa, jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu brama powoli uniosła się - No tego bym się nie spodziewała... Wejście podnosiło się tylko do jednej czwartej. - Co jest? - mruknął Baljeet. Wszyscy schylili się i weszli do środka. Ich oczom ukazał się ciemny korytarz o kształcie półkola bez podłogi. Zamiast niej był piach. Jednak przed całą trójką stała czerwonooka kobieta z ogromną głową, od której odchodziły dwie "macki" w kolorze skóry, owijające jej szyję. Zęby miała takie jak paznokcie - długie i ostro zakończone. Jedyną różnicą była barwa - paznokcie były żółte, a zęby - białe. Z jej szyi zwisały związki tłuszczu. Ubrana była w czarną szatę, a na imię miała Claire Fortuna. - Przepraszam za wejście - mruknęła - nasz konserwator wyjechał na dwutygodniowy urlop na Naboo. - O fuj - rzekła Fretka - przydałaby się pani wizyta u chirurga plasty... znaczy się - zahamowała się, zmieniając ton głosu z codziennego na bardziej mroczny i tajemniczy - musimy przekazać ważną wiadomość Moranice the Hutt. - Moranica nie przyjmuje dzisiaj gości. Jutro przyjeżdża jej teściowa, a zabójcze pułapki nie są jeszcze gotowe. - My zajmiemy jej tylko chwilę - odparł Baljeet. - A jaki jest powód waszej wizyty? - Musimy coś jej powiedzieć. To zajmie kilka minut - powiedziała rudowłosa. - Nie! Dzisiaj Moranica nie przyjmuje gości i koniec kropka. - Mam w kieszeni granat termiczny - rzucił Buford, zarzucając ręce na piersi. - Korytarzem prosto, a jak dojdziecie do trzygłowego psa w klatce, to w prawo, hehe... - Dziena - powiedziała Fretka, po czym udała się w tę stronę, w którą wskazała jej kobieta. Baljeet i Buford ruszyli za nią. _____ ♫Gwiazda Śmierci jest właśnie w budowie!♫ Zbudowana w około 75%. Nieukończone były jeszcze północno-wschodnia i południowo-wschodnia półkula. Część z działem grawitonowym była już zrobiona. Doktor Darthensztyc właśnie majstrował przy Normie-3PO w swoim pokoju. Z okien miał widok na księżyc Endor. Sam pokój był duży - przy oknach było biurko z komputerem, a przy ścianach stały różne inatory. Wejście do gabinetu Heinz'a było identyczne jak w jego poprzedniej siedzibie. - Gotowe! - ucieszył się Darthensztyc, rzucając śrubokręt na podłogę. - Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ja jestem? - spytał się Norm. - Trochę to potrwa, zanim plik pamięciowy zacznie działać. Twoja pierwsza wersja przepadła wraz z pierwszą Gwiazdą Śmierci. A Imperium znowu buduje jakąś wielką stację bojową na planie mojego laserowego dziadka do orzechów. Dobrze, że nie przerobili mojej promieniotwórczej łyżki do butów... - Jak ja się nazywam? - powiedział robot, drapiąc się po głowie. - Norm-3PO. A nie, czekaj, nie mogę cię tak nazwać. Muszę ci zmienić nazwę. Będziesz... Norm-3PO2! Nie, chwila, tak też nie mogę. To trochę niekreatywne. Tak jak "druga Gwiazda Śmierci". Mogli to nazwać Gwiazdą Śmierdzi, Imperialną Stacją Bojową albo chociażby bazą Starkiller! Nieważne, będziesz się nazywał... wiem, Norm-3PiS! - To bardzo ładna nazwa. - Wiem, w końcu sam wymyślałem... - Zadam pytanie. Co to za wielki blender za mną? Na środku gabinetu Heinz'a stała dziwna maszyna faktycznie wyglądająca jak blender. W podstawie znajdowały się metalowe drzwi, a sama maszyna nie posiadała uchwytu typowego dla blendera. - To? Aaa, to mój najnowszy Klono-sith-inator. - Inator? - Tak, to taka końcówka do każdej maszyny, jaką tworzę. - Do czego służy pański najnowszy inator? - Aaa, to dosyć ciekawe. Mam nawet piosenkę. ♫Piosenka Klono-sith-inator♫ Heinz: Imperator do mnie zwraca się Że jego armia całkiem ssie Nie umie użyć broni A na polu walki dosiąść koni Zatem mówi do mnie to, Bym mu nową armię stworzył, bo Szturmowcy walczyć nie umiejo! Klono-sith-inator ten Zadziała - dobrze wiem! Gdy tylko pociągnę za wajchę To stworzę złoczyńców niezłą szajkę! Człowiek, co w środku jest, Mrocznym Jedi, pyk, już jest, Krzyknie: "Darthensztyc najlepszy jest!" Potroją się jego wszelkie moce, Nowe będą, zliczał je będzie noce! Każdą umiejętność w mig opanuje Stanie się najlepszym, co po galaktyce grasuje! Powiem też, że armia nowa Imperatora Będzie dosyć całkiem spora, Bo maszyna ma wbudowanego klonującego inatora! ♫Koniec piosenki♫ - Nadal nic nie rozumiem - odparł stanowczo Norm. - Echhhh... wsadzam tam kogoś, maszyna się włącza, a temu komuś przybywają moce Jedi i kilkadziesiąt nowych. Sama maszyna sprawia, że ten ktoś już te wszystkie zna i umie się nimi posługiwać. A teraz? - Może być. - To ja lecę, bo mam spotkanie z Imperatorem. _____ Fretka, Baljeet i Buford wkroczyli do dziwnego pomieszczenia. Stanowił go prostokątny pokój z czterema kolumnami, każda w odległości kilku metrów od rogu. Przy ścianach znajdowały się różne stoliki, przy których piły i rozmawiały przedziwne istoty - czterorękie cyklopy, skrzydlate mutanty... Śmiały się, a czasem biły. Jednak pomiędzy dwoma kolumnami była podstawka, na której znajdowała się wielka istota przypominająca ślimaka - Moranica the Hutt. Miała ona rude włosy oraz nierównych proporcji oczy, nozdrza i ręce. - Kto śmie tutaj przychodzić?! - rzuciła - Jawowie? Zjadłam dzisiaj pięciu na śniadanie, na więcej nie mam miejsca! - O, fuj! - obrzydził się Buford - To najbrzydsza istota, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem! A będąc szturmowcem, widziałem Palonella w kąpiel... znaczy się... eeee... witaj, wasza godność. - Nie, wasza wysokość - powiedziała Fretka, podchodząc ze swoimi towarzyszami. Wszystkie rozmowy dookoła ucichły, istoty wpatrywały się w trójkę bohaterów. Przybysze uklękli przed Moranicą, a po chwili wstali. - Po co tutaj jesteście? Kto was przysłał? Jeżeli moja teściowa, to wiedzcie, że stoicie na namalowanym iksie. - Teściowa? - wtrącił Buford - Wasza okazałość ma męż... znaczy się, eeee... proszę pozdrowić ode mnie teściową, wasza wspaniałość. - Pffff... planuję ją zabić od dwustu lat. - Przybywamy w sprawie Izabeli, wasza tłustość. - Tamtej brzydkiej baby w karbonicie? - Tak, dokładnie. - Echhhh... Moranica wsadziła rękę gdzieś w swoje ciało, grzebiąc w nim. Po chwili wyjęła gitarę całą w tłuszczu. Zaczyna na niej grać. ♫Piosenka Izabela w karbonicie♫ Moranica: Izabela w karbonicie Na ścianie sobie wisi I wygląda smakowicie Już się słoik na nią kisi Pijacy: Oh yeah! Moranica: Jeżeli macie jakiś plan Ja w tłuszczu blaster mam I wysadzę was jak Alderaan! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Wysadzi was jak Alderaan! Moranica: Dwa tygodnie temu Przychodzi tutaj Darthensztyc Za tę babę daję jemu Wylizać se mój cyc Pijacy: Oh yeah! Moranica: Jeżeli macie jakiś plan Ja w tłuszczu blaster mam I wysadzę was jak Alderaan! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Wysadzi was jak Alderaan! Moranica: Zatem idźcie już stąd precz, Ja przez wymiany nie przeprawię Bo wyleję na was ognistą ciecz I w żołądku was strawię! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Moranica: Jeżeli macie jakiś plan Ja w tłuszczu blaster mam I wysadzę was jak Alderaan! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Wysadzi was jak Alderaan! Moranica: Za chwilę strażnicy tutaj będą Już w kajdany zakuwają was Do celi was nie oszczędzą Więc już możecie mówić: "Pas!"! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Moranica: Jeżeli macie jakiś plan Ja w tłuszczu blaster mam I wysadzę was jak Alderaan! Pijacy: Oh yeah! Wysadzi was jak Alderaan! Wysadzi was jak... Moranica: ... Alderaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ♫Koniec piosenki♫ Fretka, Baljeet i Buford zostali wtrąceni do lochów przez strażników Moranici - Gamorreanów, czyli duże zielone i obślizgłe, przypominające świnię stwory. Tymczasem jeden z pijaków po wychlaniu dosyć dużej ilości piwa, ledwo idąc, odszedł od stołu. Nabzdryngolony padł w kącie. Wyjął z kieszeni dziwny komunikator, przyłożył do ust i wyjąkał: - Imperatorze... są tutaj. I mają całkiem sporo dobrego alkoholu, Kwaśniewskiemu by się spodobało. _____ Na lotnisku Gwiazdy Śmierci stali rozstawieni w kwadraty szturmowcy. Czekali na coś. Darth Vader stał pomiędzy oddziałami białych żołnierzy i wpatrywał się w kosmiczną przestrzeń. Ciszę, w której było jedynie słychać mroczne wdechy i wydechy Lorda, przerwał biegnący Heinz. - Już jestem, już jestem, chyba się nie spó... - w tym momencie mężczyzna potknął się, upadając na podłoże tuż obok Vader'a - Ała, złamałem se chyba obojczyk. Anak... znaczy się, Vejduś, pomożesz? Darth bez słowa wyciągnął w bok rękę, podnosząc Heinz'a mocą duszenia. Darthensztyc złapał się za szyję i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił. W końcu uniósł się na tyle, że mężczyzna w masce go puścił. - Aaaa... dzię... dzięki. Nie rób tego więcej. No cóż... co u ciebie? Vader milczał. - A, to wspaniale! Wiesz, moja była ostatnio zapomina mi wysyłać alimentów. Może to dlatego, że myśli, że zginąłem na pierwszej Gwieździe Śmierci... A co u Padmé? A nie, chwila, ona nie żyje od jakichś trzydziestu lat. A wiesz, znam takiego suchara. Opowiedzieć ci go? Vader milczał. - To słuchaj. Gdzie je Moranica the Hutt? W Pizza the Hutt! Vader milczał, natomiast Heinz wybuchł śmiechem. Przestał, gdy nadleciał statek kosmiczny. Duży z rozłożystymi skrzydłami wylądował pomiędzy oddziałami szturmowców. Heinz i Vader podeszli bliżej. Wejście od statku otworzyło się, wyleciał z niego dym. Wyszli z niego ubrani na czerwono z ostrymi mieczami strażnicy, a po chwili stary, grubszy, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z drewnianą laską w czarnej szacie, zakrywającą jego średniej długości białe włosy. Miał pomarszczoną skórę, czerwone oczy i żółte zęby. Mężczyźni stojący przed statkiem uklękli. - Wstańcie, przyjacielu i Darthensztycu. Oboje wstali. Imperator, niższy od dwóch Sith'ów, maszerował pomiędzy nimi przed siebie. - Gwiazda Śmierci będzie gotowa w terminie - powiedział Darth. - Dobrze się spisałeś... - gdy oboje tak gawędzili, Heinz, maszerujący obok nich, początkowo przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, jednak stracił zainteresowanie, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął grać w slither.io. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał głos Jacques'a - Możesz odejść, Vader'ze. Mam sprawę do omówienia z Darthensztycem. - Eee, tak, tak - bąknął Heinz, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Vader skręcił w lewo. - Chyba masz tę maszynę dla mnie, prawda? - Oczywiście. Klono-sith-inator stoi w moim gabinecie i jest gotowy do użycia. Jeżeli nie wybuchnie. Mam już nawet na czym go użyć. - To dobrze. Sam wiesz, że nasza armia robi się coraz słabsza w porównaniu z rebeliantami. Jeśli spiszesz się idealnie, będziesz mógł zająć miejsce Vader'a. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Ostatnimi czasy przyglądałem się tobie i uważam, że przy moim szkoleniu, mógłbyś w kilka lat stać się lepszy od niego. - To, to... byłby zaszczyt! Obiecuję, że Klono-sith-inator wywrze na imperatorze takie wrażenie, że imperatorowi spadnie stanik! - Nie noszę stanika. - A... no to majtki. - Jesteś gejem? - Gdzież? W życiu! _____ Imperator siedział na swym tronie, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Przy windzie stali jego ubrani na czerwono strażnicy. W pewnym momencie drzwi windy otworzyły się. Wyszedł z niej Heinz, a za nim szturmowiec. Jednak nie był to taki zwykły szturmowiec, albowiem barwy jego ubioru były czarne, a nie białe. Palonelle odwrócił swoje siedzenie i zobaczywszy tajemniczego towarzysza, przyglądał mu się uważnie. - Mój Klono-sith-inator jest gotowy - rzekł Darthensztyc - Oto i człowiek, który dostał moce Sith'ów i wiele więcej, którego klony zastąpią twoich żołnierzy! Na te słowa ubrani na czerwono strażnicy z przerażeniem spojrzeli się na Palonella, który rzekł: - Eeee... was nie! Może... może opuśćcie nas. Posłuszni w czerwonej zbroi weszli do windy, której drzwi po chwili zamknęły się. - Kontynuując - mówił Heinz - ten człowiek ma zdolności tak potężne, że nie można ich sobie wyobrazić! Umie władać mieczem świetlnym lepiej niż ktokolwiek, ma na dodatek umiejętności, których nie posiada żaden Jedi. Oto Jasmine MacMandy! Szturmowiec powoli zdjął swój hełm. Oczom Imperatora ukazała się dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji i długich, brązowych włosach. Miała zielone oczy. Była umięśniona i zgrabna. Dosyć ładna. - Jednak czy mówisz prawdę? - zapytał Jacques - Jeżeli jest tak potężna jak mówisz, to czy zdoła mnie pokonać w walce? Zaraz się o tym przekonamy... Palonelle wstał i wyjął z kieszeni swój czerwony miecz świetlny. Uruchomił go. Chciał już zrobić zamach, by uderzyć dziewczynę, jednak ta wyciągnęła rękę z której wystrzeliła pomarańczowa kula energii, która odepchnęła Imperatora z powrotem na jego tron. - Ona... ona jest potężna - rzekł - Ona nie może nazywać się Jasmine MacMandy. - Dlaczego? - spytała. - Bo jesteś po ciemnej stronie - odparł Imperator, wstając - Od teraz będziesz nazywać się... Darth Teyara! - Tak, panie - powiedziała, klękając przez Palonellem. - Nie no, imię epickie - wtrącił Heinz. - Darthensztycu, wyślesz Teyarę na Tatooine. - A na cholerę tam? - rzucił. - Otrzymałem przed chwilą wiadomość, że znajdują się tam nasi zbiegli szturmowcy. Poleci tam wraz z Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem i licznym oddziałem żołnierzy. Porwiecie wszystkich ludzi i uczynicie z nich szturmowców. Zrobicie im pranie mózgu i... - Imperatorze, ale klony Jasmine miały stać się podstawą armii! - Zmieniłem zdanie. - To po co ja... - Nie pyskuj. Jeżeli misja się powiedzie, zajmiesz miejsce Vader'a. - I co się z nim stanie? - Teyara go zabije. Zastawimy na niego pułapkę. - A jeżeli jej się nie powiedzie? - To zastawimy pułapkę na ciebie. A teraz idź zrobić to, co ci kazałem. Darthensztyc posłusznie ruszył w stronę windy, a Jasmine poszła za nim. Palonelle odwrócił się na swoim fotelu i, patrząc w bezkresną przestrzeń, uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. _____ Fretka i Baljeet byli w podziemiach pałacu Jabby. Przykuci do łańcuchów siedzieli na starej wyniszczonej podłodze w ciasnej celi oddzielonej od korytarza zardzewiałymi kratami. Więźniów pilnowało dwóch Gamorreanów. - Ech, współczuję Bufordowi... - mruknęła Fretka, siedząca w kącie i grzebiąca w paznokciach. Tymczasem na górze odbywała się impreza. Pijacy jak pili, tak piją. Zespół złożony z pięciu dziwnych istot i jednego seksownego piosenkarza tańczącego na rurze śpiewał, podczas gdy Moranica przeżywała ekstazę. Przed nią leżał przywiązany w łańcuchy Buford z majteczkami w koronkę skrajnie zakrywającymi jego przyrodzenie. - To już przesada! - bąknął. Zespół właśnie skończył śpiewać, gdy Hutt krzyknęła: - Bis! Muzyka znowu rozbrzmiała, a pijacy kontynuowali swoje zabawy. Piosenkarz starał się uwieść Moranicę, a ta zauroczona nim zarumieniła się. ♫Piosenka Cliché Love Song♫ Wokalista: Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die I love you Yeah Come on I met this lady She was lookin' so damn fine But she was crazy It was all about party time And lately I felt like something's wrong So flaky And shaky When the sun went down Yeah Boom, boom, boom when she walked the room Even girls they whistle I know it's hard to get her She's a special girl Oooo It feels like... Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die I love you Another cliché baby Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Baby I would do whatever you like I love you Another cliché baby Whoa Whoa Whoa Another cliché Like Moranica (so sexy) Wokalista wskazuje palcem na Moranicę, która zaczyna chichotać. She could kiss a lovely girl Taste likes cherry Yes she could rock her world On cloud seven I never felt like this before She took me closer to heaven Oh my Sith let’s go Boom, boom, boom when she walked the room Even girls they whistle I know from the pizza guy That you’re a special girl It feels like Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die I love you Another cliché baby Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Baby I'ma do whatever you like I love you Another cliché baby Tell me what I gotta do Just give me that little clue Another cliché baby Oh Now I'm just feeling blue I gotta break through To you You Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh Another cliché baby Yeah It feels like Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die I love you Another cliché baby Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Baby I'ma do whatever you like I love you Another cliché baby Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die I love you Another cliché baby Scooba-dooba-dap-dap-di-di-die Baby I'ma do whatever you like I love you Another cliché love song ♫Koniec piosenki♫ Do sali wkroczyła Claire, podbiegając do Moranici. Szepnęła jej coś na ucho. - Co? Gwiezdny Niszczyciel?! - krzyknęła przerażona. Muzyka ucichła, tańce, hulanki i swawole również. Wszyscy spojrzeli na rudowłosą z niedowierzaniem, na co ona: - Ups, miałam to powiedzieć pół tonu ciszej. - Za chwilę tutaj przybędą szturmowcy. - Co? Zabrać mnie i mojego prostytuta w bezpiecznie miejsce! - A co z nami? - krzyknął jeden z pijaków, ledwo wymawiając słowa przez swoje nabzdryngolenie. - Wy tutaj zostaniecie i zginiecie. No już! - rudowłosa rzuciła się do ucieczki. Wsadziła Buforda pomiędzy swoje fałdy i ślizgała się, niszcząc swym ogonem cały budynek i zabijając pijaków. Sługa Hutt'owej pobiegła za nią. _____ Na planecie nastawał wieczór. Większe słońce już zaszło, to drugie było już w połowie za horyzontem. Fineasz stał i zapatrzał się melancholijnie w przestrzeń. W pewnym momencie stanął obok niego Ferb. - Czemu naśladujesz Luke'a? - spytał zielonowłosy. - Widziałeś to samo, co ja? - odpowiedział przerażony brat. - Nie. - Widziałem myśliwce TIE na niebie. - Co? To niemożliwe! - A jednak... - Gdzie leciały? - W stronę pałacu Moranici. - Myślisz, że powinniśmy tam iść? - Chyba tak. Wydaje mi się, że to, co nam powiedzieli dzisiaj rano Fretka, Baljeet i Buford. Są teraz w poważnych tarapatach. Masz ze sobą swój miecz? - Tak. Zatem biegnijmy. _____ Chłopcy wbiegli do pałacu. Trzymali przy sobie miecze świetlne, gotowe do użycia. Oba emanowały niebieskimi wiązkami laserami. Dookoła było pusto, żadnej żywej duszy. Tylko Fineasz i Ferb. Wbiegli do pokoju imprez. Tajemnicza cisza i ciemność wypełniały chłopców strachem. Pomiędzy kolumnami rozciągała się ciemna kurtyna. Na drugim końcu pokoju, gdzie takowej kurtyny nie było, wisiała Izabela uwięziona w karbonicie. - Izabela! - krzyknął Fineasz, gasząc swój miecz i podając go bratu. Chłopak podbiegł do dziewczyny i kliknął kilka przycisków na obudowie karbonitowego więzienia. Cały stop zaczął się ogrzewać, aż stopił się całkowicie i na podłogę upadła przemoczona dziewczyna. Do obojga podbiegł Ferb, klękając przy Izabeli. - Gdzie... gdzie ja jestem? Nic nie widzę, oślepłam. Kto mnie uratował? - Ktoś, kto cię kocha - mówiąc to, Fineasz pocałował czarnowłosą. - Fi... Fineasz? - Tak, to ja. - Fineasz i Ferb... - powiedziała nieznajoma osoba, wkraczając do pokoju - Wiedziałam, że przybędziecie tutaj ratować Izabelę. - Znam ten głos - mruknął Fineasz, odwracając się. Ujrzał brązowowłosą dziewczynę w czarnym stroju szturmowca - Jasmine MacMandy?! Co ty tu robisz? - Nie znam żadnej Jasmine MacMandy. - Zatem jak się nazywasz? - Jestem Darth Teyara! Fineasz zaczął się śmiać. - Haha! Świetny żart, Jasmine! - Stary - wtrącił się Ferb - ona nie żartuje. Tak jak ja w prequelu. Czerwonowłosy zamarł. Ze strachem w oczach spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Ale... co ty tutaj robisz? Jesteś teraz zła? - Tak - dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój miecz świetlny, uruchamiając czerwoną wiązkę laserową. - I tak cię pokonam - chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni, ale żadnego miecza nie znalazł - Ferb, oddaj mi mój miecz. - A, sory, powinienem w takiej sytuacji ogarnąć - zielonowłosy podał bratu jego miecz. Chłopak włączył go. - Zatem próbuj... mnie pokonać. Kurtyny opadły, a za nimi stali ukryci szturmowcy z bronią skierowaną ku Ferbowi. - Kuźwa... - mruknął Fineasz, drapiąc się po głowie. - Gotowy do walki? - Tak... Czerwonowłosy skoczył z mieczem w Jasmine, jednak ta zablokowała jego atak i kopnęła go prawą nogą. Chłopak przewrócił się na podłogę. - Heh, a myślałam, że walka z tobą to większe wyzwanie... - Bo jest. Fineasz energicznie wstał i próbował uderzać Teyarę, ale każdy jego atak kończył się blokiem przeciwniczki. - Pfff... walczysz jak moja babcia! - rzuciła dziewczyna. Walczący ze sobą powoli szli w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia - Zająć się tym zielonym! Szturmowcy skierowali blastery w stronę Ferba. Ten, wyjąwszy miecz świetlny i uruchomiwszy go, zaczął bronić się przed nadlatującymi pociskami nieprzyjaciół. Zaczął również wszystkich białych żołnierzy zabijać swoją niebieską wiązką laserową. Tymczasem Izabela leżała i próbowała oprzytomnieć. _____ Pałac Moranici atakowały imperialne myśliwce. Miały poważną przewagę liczebną i siłową. Jedynym ich prawdziwym przeciwnikiem był stojący na szczycie najwyższej wieży nieznajomy Gamorrean z działem jonowym, strzelający do statków. Pozostali strażnicy rzucali w pojazdy włóczniami, myśląc, że cokolwiek to da. Działo właśnie zestrzeliło jeden z myśliwców, który w ostatniej sekundzie wleciał w podstawę wieży, gdzie wybuchł. Budowla zaczęła przechylać się, Gamorreanie powoli wypadali z niej i upadali na gorący piach bądź stosy kamieni. Po chwili runęła również cała wieża. _____ Rozentuzjazmowany Darthensztyc wpadł do swojego pokoju, tańcząc i podśpiewując. Norm-3PiS zaciekawiony spytał: - Panie Heinz, co znowu panu dolega? - Jak dobrze się spiszę, to zajmę miejsce Darth'a Vader'a. O, i wróciła ci pamięć. - Tak... niestety. - Eee tam, nie przesadzaj - odparł, podchodząc do okna - Ej, a gdzie mój widok na Endor? Czekaj, muszę zadzwonić do biura zażaleń. Heinz usiadł na swoim biurku i chwycił słuchawkę starego tradycyjnego telefonu stacjonarnego. - Halo, biuro zażaleń?! Gdzie mój widok na Endor? Chwila ciszy. - Wiesia, to ja! Heinz Darthensztyc. Chwila ciszy. - No przecież pożyczałem ci cukier dwa tygodnie temu, jak pierniki robiłaś. Nawet mnie nimi poczęstowałaś. To ja powiedziałem, że smakują jak szczyny Jar Jar'a! Chwila ciszy. - Halo? A to ciekawe, rozłączyła się. Ciekawe, dlaczego. Heinz wstał i zaczął błądzić myślami po pokoju. - Dlaczego przeszkadza panu taki widok? - rzucił Norm. - No spójrz, no! Mam mgławicę alkoholu za oknem! Jak zobaczę w nocy dryfującego po kosmosie Kwaśniewskiego, to się zesram ze strachu. - Jesteśmy w kosmosie, tu nie ma dnia i nocy! - Zamknij się, bo cię rozmontuję. - Ej, no! - Ale dlaczego oni to zrobili? Może zadzwonię do centrali. Darthensztyc ponownie usiadł na biurku i znów wybrał numer, przyłożył słuchawkę i zaczął rozmowę: - Halo? Centrala? - ?cómop ymeżom myzc W ?kaT Heinz natychmiast odłożył słuchawkę. - Co do cholery? - zadał retoryczne pytanie. - Może źle pan numer wpisał. - A, faktycznie... - odparł, spoglądając do książki telefonicznej - Zamiast "5287" wpisałem "7825". Ech... kiedyś, jak na mojej rodzinnej planecie, Gruzelstein, podpaliłem ciotkę, to zadzwoniłem na 899 i straż przyjechała na wstecznym. Mężczyzna ponownie wybrał numer, tym razem pomagała mu w tym książka. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. - Halo? Centrala? - Tak? W czym możemy pomóc? - powiedział ktoś po drugiej stronie. - Może mi pan powiedzieć, dlaczego nie mam już widoku na Endor? - A, bośmy się pomylili, i zbudowali Gwiazdę Śmierci o 180 stopni w prawo, niż być powinno. No, i ją obróciliśmy. - Nie może pan jej przesunąć tak, bym nie miał widoku na mgławicę alkoholu? Boję się Kwaśniewskiego, mama zawsze opowiadała mi o nim bajki na dobranoc i wie pan... Halo? Wiesz, Norm, dzisiaj ciekawe rozmowy przez telefon można mieć. Ostatnio wydzwaniał do mnie jakiś nabzdryngolony Zenek, który chciał z jakąś Krystynką pogadać. Nieważne, muszę ulepszyć mój Klono-sith-inator, by wywarł na Plaon... Palmo... Plapo... Imperatorze wrażenie! - Po co? - rzucił Norm. - Chcę zająć miejsce Vader'a! Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie on musi mieć bogate życie? - Seksualnego na pewno nie ma. Z taką twarzą to na pewno. Więc stając się Vader'em, pana życie seksualne się w ogóle nie zmieni. - Haha, śmieszne... - Pan tego nie widzi? Imperator pana wyroluje! - Tak, tak, a Gamorreanie zaczną myśleć. Heinz zaczął konstruować coś przy swoim inatorze, a Norm obraził się i założył ręce na piersi. - Zachowujesz się jak moja była podczas okresu. O co ci znowu chodzi? - O to, że Imperator, który wyrolował już Darth'a Maul'a i Hrabiego Dooku, a zaraz i Vader'a, zrobi za kilkanaście lat z tobą to samo. - Na pewno nie! - A założysz się o sto kredytów? - To... - wkurzył się Heinz, wstając i wyrzucając śrubokręt gdzieś na podłogę - to... to podłe! Jak on tak może?! - A teraz dawaj kredyty. Wygrałem zakład. - Co za kretyn z niego! - A nie mówiłem, że cię zabije? Darthensztyc wyjął z kieszeni miecz świetlny i uruchomił go. Obejrzał go dokładnie, po czym dodał już spokojniejszym tonem: - Nie, jeżeli ja zabiję go pierwszy. - Ale chyba nie teraz, nie? Lepiej pan poczeka na dogodny moment... _____ Fineasz i Teyara walczyli ze sobą w korytarzu do podziemi. Na ich głowy opadał tynk. Jasmine, stojąc niżej wciąż blokowała ciosy przeciwnika, który napierając na nią, powodował jej schodzenie w dół. - A myślałem, że potrafisz walczyć - rzucił czerwonowłosy, próbując uderzyć dziewczynę w nogi, jednak ta uniknęła ciosu dzięki podskokowi. - Po co mam marnować na ciebie moje siły? - odparła, chcąc uderzyć chłopaka w serce. Na szczęście Fineasz szybko odchylił się w bok. - Więc pokaż, co naprawdę potrafisz! - powiedział. Chciał dziewczynę przerżnąć na pół od góry, jednak Jasmine wyciągnęła rękę i zatrzymała miecz. Wystawiła drugą rękę w przód. Zaczęła gromadzić się w niej ładunki elektryczne, a po chwili ciało chłopaka zaatakowały pioruny. Fineasz przewrócił się na schody. - Nie spodziewałam się, że jesteś taki słaby - mówiła, wyłączając generację elektryczności. Czerwonowłosy wciąż trząsł się jak opętany, a po jego ciele wciąż przechodziły pioruny. Teyara odeszła, wchodząc po schodach na górę. Chłopak nadal leżał tak, ale powoli odzyskiwał świadomość tego, że jest właśnie w tym miejscu i czasie. Po chwili wstał powoli. Miał już gonić przeciwniczkę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. - Fineasz! - wołał ktoś na dole. - Fretka... - szepnął, po czym pobiegł na dół. Rozglądał się, zastanawiając się nad tym, skąd mógł pochodzić ten głos. Dojrzał celę - niedużą i nieprzyjemną. Krat trzymali się Fretka i Baljeet. - Fineasz! - zawołali oboje z entuzjazmem. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się i bez słowa zniszczył mieczem kraty. Padły na podłogę, a więźniowie wyszli i przytulili się do chłopca. - Musimy lecieć, Ferb jest w niebezpieczeństwie. - Musimy ratować Buforda! - odparła Fretka. - Co z nim? - Co z Ferbem? - Ferba atakują szturmowcy. - Buford jest teraz prostytutem Moranici! - Fuuuuj! - Co nie? - powiedział Baljeet - Pospieszmy się. Cała trójka ruszyła po schodach w górę. Biegli ile sił w nogach, a gdy dotarli do celu dostrzegli Ferba z mieczem świetlnym w ręce, wokół którego leżeli szturmowcy. Izabela, wciąż niedowidząca, stała obok niego. - Izabela! - krzyknęli radośnie rudowłosa i kujon, rzucając się czarnowłosej w objęcia. - Tak, przeżyłem! Fajnie, że ktoś zapytał, czy nic mi nie jest... - obraził się Ferb. - Nie ma na to czasu, teraz trzeba uratować Buforda! - zawiadomił Fineasz, po czym reszta posłusznie ruszyła za nim. _____ Wszyscy wybiegli z pałacu. Dostrzegli latające po niebie myśliwce, które atakowały pałac z każdej możliwej strony. Chcąc jak najszybciej uciec przed pojazdami, Fineasz skoczył z około stumetrowego wzniesienia. Pozostali powymieniali się spojrzeniami, po czym powtórzyli skok przyjaciela. Następnie wraz z nim skryli się pod stosami kamieni. - Co teraz robimy? - spytała już ledwo widząca Izabela. Zapadła cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. - Hej, spójrzcie tam! To barka Moranici! - krzyknęła Fretka, pokazując palcem na jadącą nad wydmami dziwną maszynę. - Tam musi być Buford - powiedział Baljeet - Biegnijmy tam! Wszyscy ruszyli. Myśleli, że nikt ich nie dostrzegł, jednak w pościg ruszył jeden myśliwiec. Zaczął strzelać w ich stronę, ale trafić nie potrafił. W pewnym momencie Izabela wyjęła zza siebie blaster i biegnąc tyłem, strzelała do latającej maszyny. W pewnym momencie trafiła w pilota. Statkiem nikt nie kierował, więc rozbił się na wydmach kilkanaście metrów od biegnących przyjaciół. _____ Imperator właśnie rozmawiał z Vader'em. Siedzący na tronie Palonelle słuchał raportów swego ucznia, gdy nagle rozmowę przerwała im Teyara, która wyszła z windy. - Mój panie... - powiedziała, a gdy dotarła do Jacques'a, uklękła przed nim. - Wstań, przyjaciółko - odparł, dokładnie ją oglądając. - Nie znaleźliśmy Moranici. Prawdopodobnie uciekła. Mam za to dobrą wiadomość. Wiemy, gdzie jest. Jej barka jest niedaleko jamy Sarlacc'a. - To dobrze. Moi szturmowcy zaraz się nimi zajmą. - Tak, panie... - rzekłszy to, po cichu ustawiła się za Vader'em. - Kto to jest? - zapytał mężczyzna w masce. - To... jest Darth Teyara, która zajmie twe miejsce u mego boku. Usłyszawszy dźwięk włączenia miecza świetlnego, Vader przeskoczył nad Jasmine, która chciała przeciąć go w tułowiu. Anakin wyjął swój miecz i rzucił się do ataku. Palonelle rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu wygodnie i obserwował zaciętą walkę. - Czy to nie dziwne, że stoimy tutaj i tak patrzymy jak się biją? - zapytał strażnik w czerwonej zbroi. - Za to nam płacą - odpowiedział mu drugi. Vader i Teyara machali swymi czerwonymi mieczami, które przy uderzeniu emanowały energią. - Dobrze walczysz - przyznał mężczyzna, gdy chciał uderzyć przeciwniczkę w udo. - Wiem o tym, ale i tak walczę lepiej od ciebie - odparła, chcąc zadać Vader'owi cios z wyskoku w ramię. - Zatem udowodnij to. - Skoro tego chcesz... Jasmine cofnęła się lekko do tyłu, a następnie wyskoczyła, napierając w przeciwnika, robiąc salta w powietrzu i machając pionowo mieczem. W kilka obrotów powaliła Vader'a na ziemię i przyłożyła mu koniec miecza pod szyję. - To twój koniec, Anakinie Skywalkerz'e, Darth'ie Vader'ze... - Nie... nie zabijaj mnie - błagał mężczyzna, jednak było za późno. - Powinniśmy zareagować? - spytał się jeden z ubranych na czerwono strażników. - Chyba nie - odparł drugi, dłubiąc w nosie. Teyara wzięła zamach i uderzyła w głowę przeciwnika. Vader zginął. - Dooooobrze, dooooobrze... - mówił Imperator, wstając i powoli klaszcząc - Udowodniłaś, że jesteś potężnym Sith'em. Od teraz zastąpisz Darth'a Vader'a. - Ale Darthensztyc miał go zastąpić. Jak na zawołanie, Heinz wparował windą do środka. - Zabijemy go, gdy przyjdzie na to pora - szepnął Imperator. - Już jestem, już... ej, zabiliście go beze mnie! - obraził się Darthensztyc. - Sory, taka jest kolej rzeczy - wzruszyła Jasmine ramionami. _____ Barka Moranici lewitowała przy dziurze Sarlacca. Co jakiś czas wypadał z niej jakiś dziwny stwór, którym pożywić się mógł bezkręgowiec. Grupka przyjaciół stała za tym pojazdem i zastanawiała się, jak na nią wejść. - Ma ktoś może drabinę? - spytała się Fretka. - Tak, oczywiście, zawsze ją noszę przy sobie! - powiedział czerwonowłosy. - Ale Fineasz, - zaczęła prawić z zamkniętymi oczami - to była tylko ironia. Naprawdę tak cięż... - Fretka, idziesz? - krzyknął chłopak. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i dostrzegła, że wszyscy już weszli na barkę po drabinie. - Eeee... tak. _____ Buford leżał pod tłustym ciałem Moranici. Wciąż był obrażony na cały świat. Hutt'owa jadła zepsuty kawałek pizzy, a jej czerwonooki sługa wyrzucał po kolei jakieś stwory do jamy Sarlacca. Te, próbując się wyrwać, prosiły rudowłosą o litość, jednak ta, coś parskała i wskazywała ręką na okno. W pewnym momencie do środka wparowała piątka przyjaciół, a Fineasz i Ferb trzymali włączone miecze świetlne. - O, fuj - obrzydziła się Fretka - wygląda to gorszej niż se wyobrażałam! - Wielka Moranico - powiedział czerwonowłosy, wraz z bratem klękając przed potworem - Stawiamy waszej piękności wybór. Jeżeli nie odda nam, wasza wielkość, Buforda, będziemy zmuszeni waszą wysokość zabić. - To niedorzeczne - mruknęła Moranica - Nie możecie zabić mnie, nie zabijając mojej teściowej! - Możemy... - odparł czerwonowłosy, zbliżając się z bratem do Hutt'owej. Ta tylko podniosła rękę. Wszyscy dostrzegli pod jej pachą stare grzyby. Buford leżący pod nią stracił przytomność, Fineasz i Ferb również, a Fretka zrzygała się Baljeet'owi we włosy. - Ohyda! - obrzydził się kujon - Jak można coś takiego trzymać pod pachą?! - Pod drugą trzymam muchy. - Ja podziękuję. Baljeet chciał już wyjść, jednak drogę zagrodzili mu szturmowcy. Dziesięcioro białych żołnierzy wkroczyło do pomieszczenia i wszystkich okrążyli. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford obudzili się. - A to co znowu?! - powiedziała Moranica - Jeżeli macie jakieś wieści, to mam nadzieję, że moja teściowa nie żyje! - Nie. Wy wszyscy jesteście aresztowani w imieniu Imperium - rzekł któryś. - Ooooł... to ten... a może się dogadamy? - Wolę pójść do waszego więzienia - zaczął Buford - niż siedzieć tutaj. - Słyszeliście? Brać go! - NIE POZWOLĘ NA TO! - wkurzyła się rudowłosa, robiąc zamach ogonem. Zabiła nim zbliżającego się szturmowca, jednak machnęła tak mocno, że przy okazji wyrzuciła Fineasza i Ferba prosto przez okno. Izabela, widząc to, wyskoczyła ich ratować. Złapała czerwonowłosego za rękę, a Ferb chwycił się nogi brata. Stopa czarnowłosej utknęła w zwisających z barki linach. - Trzymajcie się mocno! Macka Sarlacca próbowała dosięgnąć zielonowłosego. - Fuj - jęknął, przytulając nogę Fineasza - Te macki są obślizgłe! - Spróbuj je przeciąć mieczem świetlnym! - zaproponowała Izabela. Ferb wyjął z kieszeni miecz świetlny, uruchomił go i zaczął nim machać, próbując odciąć atakującą mackę W pewnym momencie sukcesywnie miecz przeszył ją. Potwór zaczął wić się z bólu - Musimy się rozhuśtać! Wtedy was puszczę i upadniecie na piasek! - A co z tobą? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - Jakoś mi się uda. Wszyscy posłusznie zaczęli się huśtać. Nie minęła chwila, jak Izabela puściła Fineasza. Chłopcy upadli na gorący piasek. Po chwili wstali i popatrzyli na wiszącą dziewczynę. - Co teraz zrobisz? - zapytał czerwonowłosy. - To - dziewczyna machnęła nogą i leciała prosto na zbocze jamy. - NIEEE! - krzyknęli chłopcy, przyciągając dziewczynę mocą Jedi do siebie. Upadła przed ich nogami, wstała, otrzepała się z piachu i powiedziała: - Mówiłam, że se poradzę. Dziewczyna ruszyła przed siebie. - Nie dziwię się, że ją kochasz - bąknął Ferb. W pewnym momencie z barki wypadła Moranica, wlatując prosto do paszczy Sarlacca. Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela z przerażeniem na to spojrzeli. Tymczasem barka ruszyła gdzieś przed siebie. - EJ!!! - krzyczał Fineasz. Trójka przyjaciół próbowała go dogonić, jednak pojazd coraz bardziej przyspieszał. Zrezygnowani upadli na gorący piasek. - Szturmowcy musieli ich pokonać... - westchnął Fineasz. _____ - Doktorze Heinz Darthensztycu - rzekł Imperator, siedząc na swym tronie. Przed nim klęczeli on i Teyara - Udowodniłeś swą mądrość poprzez stworzenie swego Klono-sith-inatora. Dzięki tej maszynie nasze Imperium stanie się silniejsze i potężniejsze. Od teraz przyjmiesz imię swego poprzednika i będziesz zwać się Darth Vader... - Oooo... - odparł zdumiony - kozacko! - Teraz będziesz stał u mego boku i będziesz słuchał każdego mojego rozkazu. - Spoko, spoko. - Możesz odejść. - Tak, mój panie... Vader wstał i powolnym krokiem, przy okazji potykając się na schodach i krzycząc: "Cholera jasna!", wszedł do windy i zjechał w dół. - Kiedy on zginie od mego miecza? - spytała Jasmine. - Już niedługo... Niech chwilę pomyśli, że jest dla mnie ważny. Zginie w pysze. Już wkrótce Rebelia będzie chciała w nas uderzyć, jednak moja pułapka ich raz na zawsze zniszczy. - Skąd wiesz, że to się uda? - Udostępniłem im plany i lokalizację Gwiazdy Śmierci. Gdy tu przybędą, oddział na Endorze, który będzie chciał wysadzić nasz kompleks, wpadnie w zasadzkę szturmowców, a siły latające zostaną okrążone Gwiezdnymi Niszczycielami i zniszczone naszym działem grawitonowym. - Co mam robić? - Nowi szturmowcy już na ciebie czekają. Wyślij ich na księżyc Endor, gdzie zostaną wyszkoleni. - Tak, panie... Teyara odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę windy. Palonelle odwrócił się na swym tronie i zapatrzył się w gwiazdy. - Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - mruczał - Rebelia za chwilę wpadnie w zasadzkę, a Vader i Teyara zginą... Tymczasem Jasmine, jadąca windą myślała: - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że Imperator tak wierzy w moje posłuszeństwo. Gdy nastanie odpowiedni moment - zabiję go i Vader'a... _____ Vader wbiegł do swojego pokoju. Dostrzegł Norma grzebiącego sobie w majtkach. - Fuj! Musisz?! - obrzydził się Heinz. - Panie Darthensztyc... - odparł robot. - Już się tak nie nazywam. - Co? To pan se wyszedł na pół godziny zmienić imię i nazwisko? - Nie! Od teraz zwę się Darth Vader! Takie mi imię nadał sam Imperator... - Serio? - No! Kozacko, nie? - Też tak chcę. - Tobie Imperator imienia nie zmieni. Nie spodziewaj się jakiegoś Darth PiSu! Norm założył ręce na piersi i udawał obrażonego. - A jak twoje plany zabicia Imperatora? - Dobrze. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak go zabiję, ale wiem, że go zabiję. - Tyle to i ja wiem. - Masz maskę Vader'a? - A na cholerę ci? - Chcę wyglądać jak on, skoro mam to imię. - Może mają w Imperonce. ♫Imperonka! Codziennie niskie ceny!♫ - Mam iść do Imperonki? ♫Imperonka! Codziennie niskie ceny!♫ - Tak, do Imperonki. ♫Imperonka! Codziennie niskie ceny!♫ - Możecie przestać z tą denną muzyczką za każdym razem, jak ktoś powie "Imperonka"? ♫Imperonka! Codziennie niskie ceny!♫ _____ Chihuahua Stulecia, czyli statek kosmiczny należący do Izabeli przypominający głowę chihuahuy z różową szybą i propulsorami, wyruszył z tajemniczo pustego Mos Eisley. Fineasz, Ferb i czarnowłosa siedzieli na jego pokładzie. Podczas gdy dziewczyna pilotowała pojazdem, chłopcy siedzieli z tyłu przy stoło-trójwymiarowym-telewizorze i rozmawiali: - Muszę lecieć na Dagobah - rzucił Fineasz. - Po co? - odparł brat. - Marcus mnie potrzebuje. Czuję to. - Mocą Jedi? - Nie, dzwonił ze stacjonarnego. Strasznie niewyraźnie go słychać. Kiedyś jak wysłał mnie do sklepu, to usłyszałem "cukier" zamiast "idź się zbadaj". Może to przez to, że dzwonił na drugi koniec galaktyki. - Chłopaki - wtrąciła się do rozmowy Izabela, stając w progu przejścia - Major Hologram wzywa nas do siebie. - Major Hologram? - zdziwił się czerwonowłosy - Kiedy zdążyłaś wejść do Ruchu Oporu? - Nie twój biznes. - Izabelo? - Przegrałam z nim zakład. Nieważne, mamy być tam natychmiast. - Muszę lecieć na Dagobah. Tam czeka na mnie Marcus, muszę ukończyć szkolenie Jedi. Izabela bez słowa wyjęła fajkę z kieszeni, odpaliła ją i wsadziła do ust. Chwilę pomyślała, popatrzyła na wydobywający się dym i powiedziała: - Możemy tam polecieć. Może wtedy Major mnie wywali z Rebelii. Dziewczyna zawróciła do kabiny pilota. - Szkoda, że nie mam takiej dziewczyny - rzucił Ferb. - Ale ty nie masz dziewczyny. - A... no tak. Zapomniałem. - Ta cała Jasmine - zaczęła Izabela, ponownie stając w progu - Kto to był? - A, to zabawna historia - opowiadał Fineasz - Chodziła z nami do szkoły na Tatooine. Była Jedi, ale z tego co słyszałem, to zginęła. Tak przynajmniej mi ktoś powiedział, że spadła z wysokości pięciu kilometrów, podróżując latającym pojazdem po Coruscant. A, i była we mnie zakochana. Chyba się nie wkurzysz? - Pffff... - machnęła ręką - Twoja miłość do ciebie przeszła mi z trzy lata temu, mniej więcej wtedy, jak mnie ostatni raz pocałowałeś. - Ale nasz ostatni pocałunek był godzinę temu, jak cię uwolniłem. Dziewczynę zamurowało. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Przy następnym spotkaniu zastrzelę ją. _____ Do ciemnego pokoju wkroczyła powolnym krokiem Jasmine. Na środku pomieszczenia siedzieli przywiązani grubymi linami do metalowych krzeseł Fretka, Baljeet i Buford. Cała trójka śledziła wzrokiem okrążającą ich dziewczynę. - Byliście niegdyś szturmowcami, nie? - spytała. - Tak - odparła rudowłosa. - Nie pamiętam - powiedział Buford - Mam krótką pamięć. Zapomniałem już, jak nazywa się ten typ obok mnie. - Jestem Baljeet! - krzyknął obrażony chłopiec - I jestem twoim kujonem do bicia. - A, no to pamiętam. Ej, jak ja się tutaj znalazłem? - Za chwilę wrócicie do naszych oddziałów - kontynuowała gadkę Jasmine. - A kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - rzuciła Fretka. - Jestem najwyższym sługą Imperatora Palonella, a nazywam się Darth Teyara! - Teyara? - skrzywił się Buford - A co jara? Jasmine zamurowało. Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu. - Muszę poprosić Palonella o zmianę imienia na "Darth Teraya". Nieważne. Moimi umiejętnościami sprawię, że wrócicie do szeregów naszej armii. Brązowowłosa wyciągnęła swoją dłoń ku twarzy Buforda. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią. Gdy dziewczyna stopniowo przybliżała swoją rękę, łobuz gwałtownie ugryzł ją. - Ała!!! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, cofając rękę - Holender, ale z ciebie dupek - machnęła ręką, z której wystrzelił żółty plazmogranat, uderzając w twarz Buforda. Teyara zbliżyła ponownie rękę - Będziesz szturmowcem i będziesz strzelał do rebeliantów. - Będę szturmowcem i będę strzelał do rebeliantów - powtórzył posłusznie chłopak. - Buford! - próbowała wyrwać się Fretka z Baljeet'em. - Za późno. Od teraz jest szturmowcem. Wy też za chwilę nimi będziecie. _____ Dagobah. Bagnista planeta z bujną fauną i florą. Często padał tutaj intensywny deszcz. Pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami znajdował się niewielki kopiec usypany z ziemi. Mieszkał w nim bardzo potężny wojownik, Wielki Mistrz Jedi Marcus. Była to niewysoka zielona istota o długich odstających uszach. Miała również krótkie blond włosy. Właśnie krzątał się powolnymi krokami po domku. Dom Marcus'a był niewielki, znajdowały się tutaj jedynie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy - sprzęt do przyrządzania potraw, łóżeczko i kilka starych drewnianych szafek. Fineasz siedział na niewygodnym krzesełku i obserwował spacerowanie towarzysza. - Jestem starą już osobą, czyż nie? - zapytał. - Nie, wcale nie - odparł Fineasz, przecząco kiwając głową. - Lat dziewięćset już mam. Stary jestem... oraz chory. - Jak chory? - Sebola dopadła już mnie. Groźna choroba to. By się w mogiłę położyć szykować czas nadszedł. Czasu wiele w tej galaktyce porąbanej przeżyłem - Marcus powolnymi krokami zmierzał w stronę swojego niewielkiego łóżka. Z każdym krokiem miał coraz mniej sił. Gdy w końcu dotarł do celu, odsłonił ręką stary koc, którym się po chwili okrył. Leżał już w łożu, patrząc na swojego towarzysza - Na sen nadszedł już czas. - Ale muszę dokończyć swe szkolenie! - Zakończone szkolenie twe się stanie, gdy twarzą w twarz z Darthensztycem zmierzysz się. Przeciwnikiem potężnym jest on. _____ Darthensztyc właśnie wrócił zadowolony ze sklepu. Pod pachą trzymał hełm Vader'a. - Norm, kupiłem już! Ciekawe, jak będę w nim wyglądał - Heinz chwycił hełm i próbował go założyć. Jednak nie mógł, co chwilę słychać było dźwięk uderzenia metalu z metalem - Coś... coś mi nie wychodzi - mruknął. - Zapomniał pan o zdjęciu swojego nakrycia głowy - powiedział robot. - Już się tak nie wymądrzaj, musiałem pewnie kupić za mały rozmiar. - Na pana wielki mózg, to by hełm wielkości orzeszka był za mały - szepnął pod nosem. _____ - Imperatora potęgi nie lekceważ ty - ostrzegał Marcus - Strach do złości prowadzi, do nienawiści złość, a do cierpienia nienawiść. Chyba. Szwagier mój ciotki swej się bał, a potem z krwią zimną zabił ją. Mistrz Jedi zamknął oczy, chcąc wsadzić swoją głowę jak najgłębiej w poduszkę. - Marcus, nie! Nie możesz umrzeć! - W wieku moim i w galaktyce tak porąbanej umrzeć byś chciał sam - powieki Jedi zetknęły się ze sobą, a sam on przestał oddychać. - Nie! - zaczął płakać Fineasz. Było za późno. Marcus już umarł. Jednak nie było czasu na opłakiwanie. Czerwonowłosy wiedział, że musi towarzyszyć swoim przyjaciołom na statku Rebeliantów, więc wstając żwawym krokiem i ocierając twarz z łez, wybiegł z małego domku. Na zewnątrz padało, bo jakże inaczej. Chłopak pobiegł do swojego statku stojącego przy dużym bagnisku. Wsiadł do niego, a po kilku chwilach odleciał. Zza drzew wyszedł stary mężczyzna o siwych włosach i zaroście. Ubrany był w jasne szaty. Ale nie był to człowiek. Był to duch zmarłego Obi-Wan'a Davenport'a. Spojrzał w gwiazdy i podrapał się po głowie. - Hmmm... - rozmyślał - Chyba przyszedłem odrobinę za późno. _____ Pośród gwiazd utrzymywały się w przestrzeni statki Sojuszu Rebeliantów. Na jednym z nich byli piloci i żołnierze, w tym Ferb z Izabelą. Wszyscy siedzieli w białym pomieszczeniu wokół trójwymiarowego projektora. Do pomieszczenia wszedł hologram Majora Holograma - mężczyzna o siwych włosach i wąsie tego samego koloru. Miał złączone ze sobą brwi. Na jego stroju widniały inicjały "MH". - Imperator popełnił błąd. To pora, żeby uderzyć - powiedział, oglądając każdego z zebranych po kolei. - Dlaczego miałabym wam pomagać? - powiedziała Izabela, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Cierpią niewinni ludzie. Mam nawet o tym piosenkę. - Po co się odzywałam? - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Spoko, to nie ja ją śpiewam. Za Majorem pojawiła się niebieskoskóra dziewczyna z wyrastającymi z tyłu głowy "ogonami". Ubrana była na czarno, miała szare rajstopy i długie rękawiczki. Vanessa the Twi'lek zaczęła śpiewać. ♫Piosenka 4 ABY♫ Vanessa: Szturmowcy nadchodzą Wchodzą przez próg twych drzwi Mordują i Mówią: "My niewinni! Niewinni" Gdzie rozum wasz? Istot płacz. Niby imperatorzy są z was A ginie każdy z nas Nie połykajcie dusz Naszych dusz Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat Mogliśmy mieć republikę Gdzie wszyscy mogą Żyć i kochać Mieć lepszy czas Nasz czas! Gdzie rozum wasz? Istot płacz. Niby imperatorzy są z was A ginie każdy z nas Nie połykajcie dusz Naszych dusz Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat Vanessa trzęsie się jak opętana i wydaje z siebie dziwne odgłosy. Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat Nie mogłam spędzić tam młodych lat Bo wy zabraliście mi mój świat ♫Koniec piosenki♫ - Dlatego... - powiedział Major - Musimy w końcu obalić Palonella, by przywrócić porządek w galaktyce. Admirale Carlbar... Przed Majorem stanął ubrany w biały kombinezon stwór przypominający rybę. Miał fioletowe okulary za którego szkłami znajdowały się duże żółte oczy. Wcisnął jeden z przycisków znajdujących się na projektorze. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się ogromny hologram ukazujący planetę wokół której krążyła czerwona miniatura aktualnie budowanej Gwiazdy Śmierci. - To je Gwiazda Śmierci - mówił, a Major patrzył się na niego ze strachem w oczach - Krąży wokół księżyca Endor. Jeszcze nie jest w pełni uzbrojona, ale żeby się na nią dostać, trza zniszczyć kompleks na tej planecie. - Pfff... - machnęła ręką Izabela - To dla mnie bułka z masłem. Sama mam kilka kompleksów. - Gdy tylko ktoś ten kompleks rozpier... rozwali, do wnętrza Gwiazdy Śmierci wleci jeden z naszych statków, który strzeli w główny reaktor Gwiazdy i BUM! Wszyscy się cieszą, impreza w galaktyce, blablabla... - Idę się wysrać - rzuciła Izabela, wychodząc. Wszyscy patrzeli na nią w milczeniu, dopiero po minucie admirał kontynuował: - Grupę pilotów poprowadzi... może... - myślał, łapiąc się za podbródek - Summer Calrissian. Carlbar wskazał palcem na jasnoskórą dziewczynę. Miała na sobie czarne okulary, a także w tym samym kolorze włosy związane w dwa warkocze. Nosiła niebieską koszulkę wpuszczoną w czarne spodnie. Jej strój zdobiła również peleryna - z zewnętrznej strony niebieska, a z drugiej - złota. Chodziła również w czarnych wypolerowanych butach. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Carlbar jednak zignorował jej twarz i wodził wzrokiem po sali dalej. - Hanie Solo, ty pokierujesz oddziałem na Endorze. Masz już chyba swoją załogę, nie? - rzekł, patrząc na mężczyznę o średniej długości włosach, noszącego na sobie białą koszulę, brązową skórzaną kamizelkę, czarne spodnie i buty tej samej barwy. - Ja... - zaczął, jednak mowę przerwał mu wyjący Chewbacca, owłosiony Wookie - Zamknij się kudłaczu! A wiesz... chyba już mam tę załogę. - Polecę z tobą - rzuciła Leia, kobieta ubrana w szary strój. Miała wyszminkowane usta. Jej brązowe włosy były ułożone w dość charakterystyczny sposób, albowiem przypominały aureolę założoną na jej głowę. - Wybieram się z wami - rzucił dumie Ferb. - Nie zapomnijcie o mnie! - powiedział schodzący po białych schodach czerwonowłosy. - Fineasz! - ucieszył się brat, podchodząc do chłopaka i ściskając go - Jak to dobrze, że jesteś. - Nie zostawiłbym was w potrzebie. - Fajnie, że z nami lecisz. - Wiem. Ale... gdzie? _____ Endor. Księżyc o wiele większej gazowej planety o tej samej nazwie, leżący na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Lądy górowały nad wodami, wszędzie znajdowały się wysokie drzewa zasłaniające światło słoneczne. Ten właśnie księżyc był mieszkaniem dla wielu dziobaków, które swoje wioski budowały pod wodą. Pośród gęstych lasów stała baza sił wojskowych Imperium. Ta metalowa konstrukcja znajdowała się na grubych umocnieniach, podtrzymujących ją około pięćdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Od niej zmierzała grupa kilkudziesięciu szturmowców. Wszyscy tacy sami - ta sama sylwetka, wzrost... jedynie na końcu włóczyli się: żołnierz z długą szyją, oraz czterech niższych - jeden gruby, drugi chudy, a trzeci i czwarty nie byli ani otyli, ani wychudzeni. Czwarty w dodatku miał założony kask na odwrót. - To tutaj - rzekła idąca na przodzie jasnoskóra kobieta o niebieskich oczach w szarym uniformie z czapką, na której przodzie widniał symbol Imperium. Miała czarne rękawiczki oraz długie proste brązowe włosy. Była to Dowodząca Oficer Brenda, w skrócie C.O. Brenda - Tutaj zostaniecie wyszkoleni przez szturmowca Abigail. Jeden z białych żołnierzy stojących za kobietą, zdjął hełm. Oczom pozostałych ukazała się blondynka z toną makijażu na twarzy. Poprawiła ręką włosy, po czym w milczeniu udała się w stronę rzeki. Za nią ruszyli pozostali, jednak Brenda zatrzymała pięciu wyglądających inaczej. - A wy dokąd? - rzuciła kobieta. Szturmowcy zdjęli swoje kaski. Przed brązowowłosą stała Fretka, Baljeet, Buford i dwóch innych chłopców - jeden o stojących rudych włosach i różowych okularach, drugi o krótkich jasnych włosach. - No na szkolenie, a dokąd niby? - zapytała Fretka, marszcząc brwi. - Jeden szturmowiec może szkolić maksymalnie dwudziestu. Wy, ruda, gruby i kujon, wyszkolicie tych dwóch! Brenda dumnie zawróciła w stronę bazy wojskowej, podczas gdy cała piątka żołnierzy stała zakłopotana i drapała się po głowie. - Ja się nie znam na szkoleniu! - krzyknęła rudowłosa po dłuższej chwili milczenia - Ledwo pamiętam nawet swoje. - Też nie pamiętam swojego - odparł Buford. - Ty to nawet nie pamiętasz, jak mam na imię. - Wcale, że nie, Izabelo! - Do czego służy ten guzik? - mruknął Zack. Po chwili z jego blastera wystrzelił czerwony pocisk. Uderzył on w jedno z wyższych drzew, które zaczęło się zawalać. - Szybko! Na bok! - krzyknęła Fretka. Wszyscy posłusznie odskoczyli, a na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali, upadło drzewo. Huk był tak potężny, że z gałęzi pozostałych drzew lasu odleciały ptaki. Szturmowcy wstali i strzepali ze swoich pancerzy ziemię - Oby oficer Brenda tego nie słyszała. No cóż... - dziewczyna weszła na pień leżącego drzewa - Chyba mam pomysł, jak można was wyszkolić. ♫Piosenka Szturmowcem być♫ Fretka: By szturmowcem być Niedużo trzeba ćwiczyć Sprzęt, to po pierwsze Bo też najważniejsze Osiemnastoczęściowy Biały ochraniacz pancerzowy Hełm do zestawu jest też Zatem szybko go bierz! Macie w nich aparatury komunikacyjne I automatyczne soczewki polaryzacyjne Taki hełm wygląda tak! I zakłada się go na odwrót, Zack! Fretka zeszła z pnia leżącego drzewa i przekręciła Zack'owi hełm o 180 stopni. Wraca na swoje miejsce. By szturmowcem być Niedużo trzeba ćwiczyć Broń, to po drugie Blaster - to to takie długie Służy do strzelania w swe ofiary By je raz dwa przeszły ciary! Magią z niego korzystania Jest brak umiejętności celowania Macie ze sobą też termiczny detonator I od Darthensztyc'a wstrząso-granato-inator Wystarczy rzucić by zrobić bum! A potem z planety brum brum! Baljeet i Buford wchodzą na pień drzewa. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford: By szturmowcem być Niedużo trzeba ćwiczyć Sprzęt, to po pierwsze Broń, to po drugie! ♫Koniec piosenki♫ Zza drzew wyskoczyła Brenda, która, zauważywszy śpiewającą trójkę żołnierzy, strzeliła porządnego facepalm'a. - Tak, oficer Brendo? - palnęła czerwona jak burak Fretka. - Przed chwilą dostaliśmy z Gwiazdy Śmierci dwóch szturmowców, których macie wyszkolić - odparła. Za nią stało dwóch białych żołnierzy, mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu. Oboje zdjęli swoje hełmy. Pierwszy z nich, chłopak, miał jasnobrązową skórę i długie, czarne włosy. Natomiast drugim szturmowcem okazała się niebieskooka blondynka. - Czyli mamy powtarzać całą piosenkę?! Świetnie! _____ Izabela siedziała w swoim statku kosmicznym z założonymi nogami na panel kontrolny. Pijąc soczek, wpatrywała się w Sokoła Millenium i rozmawiających Hana i Summer. "Han Solo..." - rozmyślała - "Jak ja go nie cierpię! Uważa, że jest lepszy ode mnie. Jeszcze myśli, że to on rozwali Gwiazdę Śmierci. Myli się. Ja rozwalę jego statek i przy okazji całą Gwiazdę!" Dziewczyna wstała i poszła wyrzucić opakowanie po soczku. Nie zauważyła, jak Summer weszła do Sokoła, a Han wszedł do pojazdu przypominającego imperialny wahadłowiec. Gdy wróciła, wciąż rozmyślała o swoim rywalu. Planowała go pokonać. Nie wiedziała tylko, że to nie on dosiadł pojazdu, który zamierzała rozwalić w proch... _____ Zapadał zmrok. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Aaron stał w otoczeniu drzew. Na każdym z nich widniał czerwony punkt. Strzelał w ich stronę - jednak cały czas nie trafiał. Uderzył albo odrobinę za wysoko, za nisko, bądź w coś znajdującego się dalej. Starał się zestrzelić te punkty w jak najszybszym czasie. - Świetny czas! 43 i pół sekundy! - powiedziała Fretka bez swojego hełmu, wychodząc zza jednego z drzew. Ujrzawszy rudowłosą, Aaron wyrzucił za siebie blaster - Widzę, że rozumiesz, że bycie szturmowcem oznacza nietrafianie w cel! - Tak, ale to głównie przez to - odparł chłopak, zdejmując swój kask - że nic w nim nie widać! Strzelałem też jak najszybciej, by się pozbyć tego czegoś z moich rąk. Boję się broni. - Echhh... - westchnęła Fretka. Aaron ruszył w stronę jednego z drzew - Kto następny? - NA POMOC!!! - ktoś krzyczał, a po chwili wystrzelił z blastera. Fretka jak najszybciej ruszyła w stronę, skąd pochodził ten dźwięk. Dotarła do krzaków, w których leżał zmieszany Irving, a kilka metrów obok ledwo przytomna Avery. - Co tu się stało?! - Ona mnie rozbierała! Chciała mnie zgwałcić! - wskazywał chłopak na dziewczynę, która z deka oprzytomniawszy, wstała z ziemi. - Pffff... - machnęła ręką - to, że cię rozbierałam w krzakach, wcale nie oznacza, że chciałam cię zgwałcić. - To co chciałaś zrobić?! - spytał Irving, podnosząc się i zakładając ręce na piersi. To pytanie sprawiło, że Avery zamurowało. Po chwili wycedziła: - Jaaaa... chciałam sprawdzić, czy nie masz kleszczy. _____ Fineasz i Ferb już kilka kilometrów temu rozdzielili się od Luke'a, Lei i Han'a. Znajdowali się po drugiej stronie Endora. Słońce już wschodziło, a gazowy olbrzym (wyglądający stamtąd jak księżyc) - zachodził. Ptaki ćwierkały, a promienie słoneczne raziły dwójkę braci po oczach. Szli przed siebie, aż dostrzegli jezioro. Zatrzymali się przy nim i usiedli. Fineasz zasmakował palcem słonej wody, po czym powiedział do brata: - Z tego, co mi Pepe napisał na Vaderbook'u, mieliśmy się tutaj spotkać, gdy... Wypowiedź czerwonowłosego przerwało nagłe wynurzenie się zielonego stekowca w tunice koloru khaki oraz czapce z daszkiem o tym samym zabarwieniu. Jego ubranie zawierało również czarny pas, do którego przymocowane były różne bronie, w tym miecz świetlny. Nosił metalowe słuchawki, najprawdopodobniej służące do komunikacji z Majorem Hologramem. - Pepe! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - rozradował się Fineasz, po czym ukląkł i przytulił swojego zwierzaka. Ferb uczynił to samo - Nie mamy jednak czasu do stracenia! Musimy szybko rozwalić jakiś budynek na tej planecie, żeby Rebelia mogła zniszczyć Gwiazdę Śmierci! Major Hologram ci pewnie wszystko powiedział i wiesz co robić. Prowadź! Dziobak zanurzył się w wodzie. Fineasz i Ferb stali jak wryci. - Myślałem, że nam pomo... - zaczął czerwonowłosy, jednak niebieska łapa, która wynurzyła się w z wody, złapała go za nogę, i wciągnęła chłopaka do wody. Woda ochlapała Ferba, który również wpadł do wody. Obaj chłopcy byli już pod powierzchnią tlenku wodoru. Płynęli za swoim zwierzakiem. Jezioro okazało się być głębsze niż chłopcy się spodziewali. Gdy płynęli już tak z minutę, Ferba zaczęła boleć głowa, a Fineaszowi zaczęło brakować tlenu. Pepe jednak nie przestawał i podążał dalej w głąb wody. Po chwili oczom trójki bohaterów ukazało się wielkie skupisko oświetlonych dyń. Tak wyglądało. Będąc coraz bliżej dna, chłopcy zauważyli, iż jest to miasto, których budowle, połączone ze sobą cienkimi metalowymi mostami, wyglądają jak ogromne podświetlone od środka dynie. Pepe dopłynął do największej i po prostu wpłynął w przezroczystą ścianę. Przebił się przez umieszczoną tam błonę i wpadł do środka budynku. Fineasz i Ferb wpłynęli za nim i upadli na podłogę, nabierając świeżego oddechu. Dziobak pokazał im znak, jakoby mieli pozostać na miejscu i zaczekać, podczas gdy on coś załatwi. I tak też się stało. - Czy... czy takie miasto nie jest przypadkiem też na Naboo? - wysapał czerwonowłosy. _____ Zack stał przy brzegu rzeki. Po drugiej stronie stali jego szkoleniowcy i ich "uczniowie". Chłopak trzymał swoją broń na wysokości twarzy. Wymierzoną miał drewnianą kłodę stojącą obok Fretki. Wystrzelił. Co prawda, chybił, jednak trzymając źle blaster, wypuścił go, a ten na skutek ogromnej siły odrzutu pocisku, uderzył go w kask. Chłopak wpadł głową do wody. Fretka szybko przepłynęła przez wolno płynącą rzekę i podniosła chłopca. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytała, podnosząc jego hełm. - Nie, ten hełm chyba faktycznie działa. - Tsssa... spróbuj jeszcze raz, ale tym razem niech ci broń nie wypadnie. - Spoko, spoko... - rzucił chłopak, po czym podniósł leżący na ziemi blaster i wymierzył. - NIE TĄ STRONĄ!!! - krzyknęła Fretka, jednak było już za późno. Pocisk wystrzelił i trafił chłopaka w głowę. Odrzuciło go w pień jednego z potężniejszych drzew, a rudowłosa załamała się - Echhh... kogo ja szkolę? - Nie rozbieraj mnie! - krzyknął Irving stojący po drugiej stronie rzeki do Avery. _____ Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe płynęli łodzią podwodną w głąb planety. Omijali różne kamienne konstrukcje wyrzeźbione przez naturę i płynęli tunelami wydrążonymi przez morskie potwory. Pojazd był niewygodny, było w nim mało miejsca. Siedzenia były dwa - dziobak przy siedzeniu dla kapitana, po jego prawej - zielonowłosy, a na sam tyle gnieździł się Fineasz, który rzekł: - Tak więc... Pepe, jak życie? Stekowiec puścił prawą łapą kierownicy, pokazał chłopakowi kciuk w górę, po czym powrócił do kierowania. - U nas też dobrze. A przynajmniej tak można powiedzieć. Teraz ponownie pomagamy Rebelii z Imperium. A tak to żyliśmy sobie na Tatooine, dopóki nie zaatakowano pałac... - Morski potwór!!! - krzyknął przerażony Ferb. Przed statkiem płynęła ogromna spasiona ryba z zębami, którego pojedynczy wyglądał jak powiększony spróchniały kieł. Była cała szara, a jej ciało pokrywała gruba warstwa tłuszczu. Pomiędzy olbrzymimi wyłupiastymi oczami znajdował się "pręcik", na którym umieszczone było małe ciałko emanujące światłem. Pepe gwałtownie skręcił w prawo. Tak mocno, że wszystkich pociągnęło w tamtą stronę. Statek przepłynął przez niewielką szczelinę, podczas gdy ryba wbiła swoje zęby w ogromny kamienny stalagnat. - Uffff... - odsapnęli wszyscy, a w szczególności zielonowłosy - Co to było?! - Gdzieś słyszałem o takim potworze. Nazywa się to Sznebuldogiem - odparł brat. - Obyśmy więcej takich nie spotkali... - Muszę cię zmartwić. Pod wodą jest wiele takich potworów, nie tylko Sznebuldogi. Są też Infernusy i Pateły. Można się od nich zarazić Sebolą. - Może nam się pofarci i ich nie spotkamy... Statek wypłynął z wąskiego tunelu do wielkiej jaskini pełnej Sznebuldogów. Można było je spotkać na każdym kroku. - O cholera... - przeraził się Fineasz. Ferb i Pepe zamarli ze strachu, jednak dziobak szybko kliknął jeden z przycisków, przez co pojazd stał się niewidzialny, ale woda za nim dalej bulgotała. - Żeby nas nie zauważyli... - odparł brat. Bacznie obserwował te wielkie potwory. Jedne jadły wyrastające ze szczelin rośliny, drugie polowały na ryby wielkości łodzi podwodnej. Gdy takowa przepływała, Sznebuldog niemalże z prędkością światła podpływał do niej i umieszczał ją w swoim otworze gębowym. - Obrzydliwe stworzenia... Przypominają sałatkę naszej mamy. _____ Palonelle wygodnie siedział w swym fotelu i patrzył się w gwiazdy. Obok stała Jasmine - inna Jasmine, niż wcześniej. Ubrana była podobnie jak Imperator, jednak kaptur zakrywał tylko lewą połowę jej głowy, natomiast druga była wytatuowana na czarno. Jej włosy były również wygolone w połowie. Były także wyprostowane, co u dziewczyny było rzadkością. Przez windę wparował Heinz. - Jestem, jestem, sory za spóźnienie! - bąknął, po czym podbiegł do fotelu Palonella, który odwrócił swoje siedzenie i spojrzał na niego z zamiarem wybuchnięcia śmiechem. - Co ty masz na sobie? - spytał, po czym wraz z Jasmine cisnął z Heinz'a bekę. Faktycznie, Darthensztyc miał na sobie kask Vader'a, jednak większy o kilka rozmiarów. Jego głowa wyglądała na trzy razy większą. - Coś nie tak? - skrzywił się. - Nie, nic - powiedziała sarkastycznie dziewczyna, po czym podeszła do mężczyzny, zdjęła mu kask i wyrzuciła w szyb. - Ej, sporo mnie kosztował! Teraz są ogromne ceny w Imperonce! ♫Imperonka! Codziennie niskie ceny!♫ - Z kim ja pracuję? - westchnął Palonelle, po czym odwrócił się na swym fotelu i zapatrzył się w kosmiczną przestrzeń. - Dlaczego mnie pan wzywał? - spytał Vader po krótkiej chwili ciszy. - Mój plan się powodzi. Wiem, że na Endorze jest Fineasz wraz z jego bratem. Polecisz na ten księżyc i schwytasz go, a potem przyprowadzisz go przed moje oblicze. Sprawię, że przejdzie na naszą stronę i wraz z tobą i Teyarą stanie u mego boku. - Tak... panie - ukląkł Darthensztyc, po czym wsiadł do windy i zjechał na dół. - Teyaro... - zwrócił się Imperator do Jasmine, wciąż patrząc w gwiazdy - Gdy Vader wróci tutaj z Fineaszem, zabijesz go. Jest mi już niepotrzebny. Stworzył ciebie, byś mi służyła. On nie jest potężny, nie ma żadnej potęgi. Moc w nim jest słaba. No i jest też idiotą. - Tak, mój panie... - odparła. "Zabiję ciebie i Darthensztyca. To ja przejmę władzę w galaktyce" - myślała. "Zabiję ciebie i Darthensztyca. Nikt nie ośmieli się przejąć władzy" - myślał Palonelle. "Palonelle wykorzystuje Jasmine do swoich celów. Zabiję go i Jasmine. To ja przejmę władzę w galaktyce" - myślał Heinz jadący windą. _____ Była już noc. Endor, czyli gazowy olbrzym, na jego księżycu wyglądał, jakby to on sam był księżycem. Szturmowcy ćwiczyli celność w rzucaniu detonatorami termicznymi i wstrząso-granato-inatorami poprzez atakowanie płynących po powierzchni wody drewnianych kłód. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford przyglądali się zmaganiom Zack'a i Avery, oraz Irving'a i Aaron'a stojących po drugiej stronie. - Świetnie! - dopingowała rudowłosa - Jesteście szturmowcami! Oto chodzi! Brak celności to nasza najważniejsza cecha! - Koniec trenowania na dziś - krzyknęła Brenda, która wyszła zza drzew - Zabierzcie swoją drużynę do siedziby wojskowej. Fretka machnęła Irving'owi i Aaron'owi na znak, że idą. Obaj przepłynęli przez rzekę i ruszyli za przyjaciółmi w stronę bazy Imperium. Nie minęło pół minuty, jak z rzeki wynurzyła się łódź podwodna. Dopłynęła do brzegu. Wysiedli z niej Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe. - Tak! Stały ląd! - rozradował się zielonowłosy, klękając na ziemi i całując ją. - Gdzieś tutaj jest Darthensztyc - powiedział czerwonowłosy, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Skąd to wiesz? - spytał brat, wstając. - Wyczuwam to - chłopak wodził oczami po otoczeniu, póki nie zatrzymał się na tajemniczej budowli widocznej pomiędzy drzewami - Tam jest. Fineasz pokazał ręką na bazę wojskową Imperium. Ferb i Pepe przypatrywali się niej, po czym czerwonowłosy stwierdził: - Muszę tam iść. - Co?! Nie możesz! - złapał brata za ramiona Ferb. - Marcus mówił, że muszę się z nim zmierzyć, by stać się Jedi. - A jeżeli cię zabije? - Proszę cię, to Darthensztyc! Niby taki potężny, a kiedyś wsadził swój miecz świetlny w swój odbyt. - A w sumie racja, ale co z Jasmine? Jeżeli tam jest? A co gorsza, co jeżeli jest tam sam Palonelle? - Dam sobie radę. Marcus mnie wyszkolił porządnie, więc nie widzę powodów, by przegrać. Chłopcy przytulili się. Do uścisku dołączył również Pepe. - Ale - zaczął Ferb - jak przepłyniesz na drugi brzeg rzeki bez zamoczenia swoich ubrań? - Eeeee... - mówił Fineasz - coś się wymyśli. Nagle usłyszeli ryk potężnej maszyny. Odgłos był tak głośny, że ptaki z przerażenia odleciały ze swoich drzew. - Co to było? - wydusił przestraszony Ferb. - To musiała być jakaś maszyna krocząca Imperium. Szybko, musicie znaleźć ten cały kompleks i go wysadzić, by Summer mogła rozwalić Gwiazdę Śmier... - Przecież wiemy! - odparł Ferb. Zielonowłosy i Pepe ruszyli w stronę lasu, a Fineasz zatrzymał się przy rzece, zastanawiając się, jak ją przekroczyć. Po chwili zauważył, że kilka metrów od niego po prawej stronie pływały drewniane kłody. _____ Szturmowcy jedli kolację. Siedzieli przy podłużnym metalowym stole w pomieszczeniu, na którego ścianach w kolorze khaki wisiały oprawione w złotą ramę portrety szturmowców - w kaskach oczywiście, przez co niemalże każdy obraz był identyczny, różniły się jedynie pozą przedstawionych postaci. Z sufitu wykonanego z metalowych płyt zwisały bogato przyozdobione srebrne lampy. - Co to jest? - spytał Aaron, patrząc na dziwnie poruszające się danie. - Nie wiem, ale ja tego nie tknę - odparła Fretka, patrząc dziwnie na wcinających tajemniczy przysmak Buforda i Avery. - Dlaczego nie jesz? - spytała blondynka, patrząc na Irving'a, który z obrzydzeniem spoglądał to na dziewczynę z której buzi wychodziły macki potrawy, to na talerz - Wcinaj! - wepchnęła chłopakowi widelec siłą do buzi, po czym złapała go lewą dłonią za podbródek i, poruszając nim, "przeżuwała" pokarm. - Dlaczego to nie chce wejść? - marudził Zack. Jako jedyny miał założony kask, a swój sztuciec próbował wepchać do czarnego elementu na hełmie przypominającego usta. - Kogo ja szkolę, się pytam, kogo ja szkolę?! - załamała się Fretka. _____ Wokół bazy wojskowej Imperium poruszało się kilka metalowych maszyn kroczących. Były to - największy, przypominający żółwia na czterech wysokich i grubych nogach z zamontowanymi z przodu dwoma działami, czyli AT-AT, oraz sześć mniejszych dwunożnych z działkiem blasterowym pod głową, której uszy stanowiły wyrzutnia granatów po lewej i lekki blaster po prawej, czyli AT-ST. Fineasz skrywał się za krzakami i obserwował te maszyny. Próbował w głowie oszacować, kiedy mógłby wyskoczyć i niepostrzeżenie dostać się do budynku. W pewnej chwili wybiegł i złapał się nogi jednego z AT-ST. Przeszedłszy parę kroków, puścił ją i pobiegł dalej. Na drodze stanął mu AT-AT. Prześlizgnął się wzdłuż osi jego obudowy, po czym dobiegł już do zabudowań. _____ Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Szturmowcy zawzięcie... rzucali jedzeniem. Kłótnia Avery i Irving'a o kolację zdenerwowała pozostałych. Gdy jeden z białych żołnierzy, który nie mógł już wytrzymać, uniósł swój talerz i wycelował w dwójkę "randkowiczów", mania atakowania jedzeniem przeniosła się również na innych. Fretka, Baljeet i Buford i kilku innych szturmowców ukryło się pod stołem, Avery ochraniała przed talerzami swojego chłopaka siedzącego na krześle, Aaron z przerażenia zsikał się i uciekł z pomieszczenia, a Zack wciąż próbował wepchać widelec do ust. Macki tajemniczej potrawy latały po całej jadalni. Trafiały to w portrety na ścianach, to w kogoś, to w podłogę. Bitwę przerwała Brenda, która otworzyła drzwi nogą. Prawą ręką przytrzymywała Fineasza, podduszając go, a lewą trzymała blaster przy głowie czerwonowłosego, dotykając palcem wskazującym spust broni. Wszyscy szturmowcy zaprzestali rzucania jedzeniem i zamarli. - Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - rzuciła, oglądając wybrudzoną jadalnię. - Oficer Brendo, ja... - zaczęła cała czerwona ze wstydu Fretka, jednak przerwała jej Brenda: - Z tobą policzę się później. Zaprowadź tego rebelianta, który się poddał, przed oblicze Darthensztyca. Czeka na niego w sektorze dwunastym. Fretka bez sprzeciwu chwyciła czerwonowłosego za włosy i wyszła z nim z jadalni. Brenda stanęła przy stole i przyglądała się wszystkim szturmowcom surowym spojrzeniem. - Czy wy wiecie, co zrobiliście?! - skarciła ich - Bitwa na jedzenie? I mnie nie zaprosiliście?! - brązowowłosa podniosła jakiś talerz i rzuciła nim w Zack'a. Chłopak nawet nie zorientował się, a walka zaczęła toczyć się dalej. _____ Fretka jechała z Fineaszem windą. Trzymając go za włosy, unikała z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie poznała go. Pranie mózgu, jakie dziewczynie urządziła Jasmine było skuteczne. Jednak chłopak wiedział, że to jego siostra i próbował z nią porozmawiać: - Fretka... - zaczął. - Skąd znasz moje imię? - zdziwiła się rudowłosa, spoglądając na Fineasza. - Imperium wyprało ci mózg! Pomyśl, czy to nie oczywiste? Jesteś moją sio... Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Przed nimi stał Vader, czyli Darthensztyc. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mężczyznę, po czym popchnęła chłopaka w jego stronę. Fineasz upadł na kolana, a dziewczyna rzekła: - Ten rebeliant się poddał. Drzwi windy zetknęły się ze sobą. Fretka zjechała w dół. Tymczasem czerwonowłosy podniósł się i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Był w tajemniczym, ciemnozielonym krótkim korytarzu, na których końcach znajdowały się otwory do szybu windy. - Darthensztyc... - szepnął. - Nie jestem już Darthensztycem. Imperator nadał mi imię Darth Vader. - Darth Vader? Ale on... - Nie żyje. Zginął. Z rąk Darth Teyari, tej, z którą walczyłeś. - To niemożliwe. - A jednak... - Heinz zaczął powoli iść w stronę windy - Imperator na ciebie czeka. - Przyszedłem zmierzyć się z tobą, nie z Palonellem. Tylko tak mogę ukończyć swe szkolenie. - Ale Palonelle chce mieć ciebie po swojej stronie. - Po ciemnej stronie? Darthensztycu, ja wiem, że w tobie istnieje nadal dobro. Mylisz jasną stronę z ciemną. Dałeś się zwieść Imperatorowi, który obiecywał ci bogate życie, a tak naprawdę... - Stul pysk. Nie ma we mnie dobra. - Jest! - Nie! - Tak! - Nie! - Tak! - Nie pyskuj. Imperator już na ciebie czeka. Vader był już przy drzwiach windy, gdy nagle usłyszał, jak Fineasz uruchamia swój miecz świetlny. - Nawet mi nie każ z tobą walczyć... - Muszę, by dokończyć swoje szkolenie - odparł czerwonowłosy, po czym rzucił się w stronę Heinz'a. Ten jednak odwrócił się. Z świateł umieszczonych na suficie korytarza wypłynęły promienie elektryczne, które przeszły przez ciało mężczyzny, a następnie wystrzeliły jako kula energii w chłopaka. Odrzuciło go do tyłu, a jego miecz, wyłączywszy się, upadł u stóp Darthensztyca. - Co... - wykrztuszał z siebie Fineasz, z którego głowy leciała krew, gdyż uderzył nią o ścianę - co to było? - Wyszkoliłem się od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania - odparł Heinz. - Niech zgadnę, to jeden z twoich inatorów? - Eeeee... nie. _____ Powoli nastawał ranek. Słońce wschodziło, a ptaki zaczynały ćwierkać. Ferb i Pepe spali na grubszych gałęziach jednego z drzew. Odrost od pnia był na tyle szeroki, że oboje mogli usnąć na nim bez obawy, że spadną. Nie obudziły ich piękne piosenki latających istot, czy światło mocno rażącego słoneczka. Obudził ich skuter repulsorowy 74-Z, który pierdyknął w ich drzewo. Wybuch był tak silny, że zatrząsł ciałami zielonowłosego i jego zwierzaka. Szybko otworzyli oczy i spojrzeli w dół. Pojazd, który wybuchł, zostawił po sobie ślad w postaci dymu i części, które poleciały na wszystkie strony. Dostrzegli również białą postać leżącą kilkanaście metrów od drzewa. Był to szturmowiec. - Ktoś chyba nie miał dobrego dnia... - stwierdził Ferb - Robi się dzień. Czas iść rozwalić ten kompleks. Faktycznie, drzewo to rosło tylko sto metrów od celu ich podróży zlokalizowanego wczorajszego wieczoru. Noc postanowili spędzić w miarę daleko i wysoko od niego, by nikt ich nie spostrzegł. Ferb i Pepe ziewnęli, przeciągnęli się, po czym przygotowali się do zejścia z drzewa. _____ Darthensztyc i Fineasz jechali windą. Gdy jej drzwi otworzyły się, oczom obojga ukazało się tajemnicze pomieszczenie. Przed okrągłym oknem na wygodnym fotelu siedział sam Imperator, wpatrujący się w przybyszy. Po jego prawej stała Jasmine, która przypatrywała się jedynie Fineaszowi. Vader i czerwonowłosy przeszli przez krótki pomost, weszli przez schody i stanęli przed obliczem Palonella. - Fineasz... - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo Imperator - Spodziewałem się tutaj ciebie. - Nic mi nie zrobisz! Moi przyjaciele wysadzą tę gwiazdę! - odparł Fineasz, zakładając ręce na piersi. - A ty na niej nadal będziesz - w tym momencie chłopak skamieniał. - Fakt, nie przyszło mi to do głowy... - Wracając do rzeczywistości, nie uda im się. Twoi przyjaciele na Endorze za chwilę wpadną w zasadzkę, wasza flota również. To ja udostępniłem Rebeliantom plany Gwiazdy Śmierci. Wszystko przebiega zgodnie z moim planem... - Arogancja jest twoją słabością. - A twoją optymizm - zdissował chłopaka Palonelle - Serio. Przy tobie nawet dementorzy się uśmiechają. A nie, chwila, nie ta historia. Ale rozumiesz metaforę. - Moi przyjaciele na Endorze ominą każdą twoją zasadzkę! - Nie powiedziałbym... Teyaro - zwrócił się do Jasmine - leć na księżyc Endora, by zająć się tymi Rebeliantami. Dziewczyna w milczeniu opuściła towarzystwo i udała się w stronę windy. - Miał to przy sobie - powiedział Heinz, wyjmując z kieszeni miecz świetlny Fineasza. - To jest miecz świetlny, nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu - Vader podał Palonellowi broń, który położył ją na oparciu swojego fotela - Przypatrz się, Fineaszu, czy to nie twoi przyjaciele? - powiedział, wskazując ręką na okno. Chłopak podszedł do niego i dostrzegł okręty swoich przyjaciół. _____ Statki rebeliantów po wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni zatrzymały się kilkaset kilometrów od Gwiazdy Śmierci. Zmierzały w jej stronę. Oddział stanowiło kilka ogromnych statków o przeróżnych kształtach w których zasiadali admirałowie oraz kilkadziesiąt mniejszych X-, Y-, A- i B-Wing'ów, Sokół Millenium i Chihuahua Stulecia. - Przyjąć pozycje szturmowe! - usłyszała Izabela głos Carlbara przez swój radionadajnik. Wszystkie pojazdy wokół rozpięły swoje skrzydła w znak plusa. Dziewczyna natomiast starała się śledzić Sokoła Millenium. Izabela siedziała przy panelu kontrolnym i sterowała Chihuahuą Stulecia, nie spuszczając przeciwnika z oka. Nie chciała atakować teraz, wolała poczekać na dogodny moment. Jej rozmyślania o swoim wrogu przerwał nagły głos Summer z nadajnika: - Eskadra, wróć! Wszystkie statki posłusznie zawróciły za Sokołem, Izabeli również. - To pułapka! - krzyczał Carlbar. Izabela spojrzała przed siebie i dostrzegła zmierzające w ich stronę Gwiezdne Niszczyciele, ogromne krążowniki, oraz myśliwce typu TIE, mniejsze myśliwce, których centrum dowodzenia stanowiła mała kula, do której przyczepione były dwa większe kwadratowe czarne skrzydła. Eskadra rebeliantów została otoczona przez myśliwce Imperium, które zaczęły strzelać do wrogów zielonymi laserami. Jednak Ruch Oporu odwdzięczył się i począł atakować nieprzyjaciół. _____ Ferb i Pepe siedzieli w krzakach i obserwowali dwóch szturmowców pilnujących kompleksu. Była to budowla zbudowana pod niedużym pagórkiem. - Ty odwrócisz ich uwagę, wsiadając na tamten skuter - obmyślał plan Ferb - Jeden ze szturmowców zacznie cię gonić, a ja drugiego oszukam poprzez... W pewnym momencie Pepe wyjął z kieszeni blaster i wycelował. Zestrzelił jednego z białych żołnierzy, a potem drugiego. Oboje przewrócili się na ziemię. - Można i tak... - bąknął chłopak. Ferb i dziobak ruszyli w stronę budynku. Po cichu zakradli się do niego, trzymając w dłoniach broń. Do głównego pomieszczenia prowadził niedługi korytarz pełen różnych rur. W środku znajdowali się ubrani na czarno żołnierze zasiadający przed komputerami sterującymi. Gdy Ferb i Pepe wpadli do środka, a zielonowłosy krzyknął "Nie ruszać się!", wszyscy wstali i unieśli ręce do góry. Jednak na ich twarzach pojawiał się szyderczy uśmiech. - Co jest grane? - zdziwił się Ferb. Nagle do środka wpadło siedmiu szturmowców - Fretka, Baljeet, Buford, Aaron, Avery, Irving i Zack. Zielonowłosy i Pepe nie rozpoznali ich, dopiero gdy Fretka powiedziała: "Poddać się, rebelianckie ścierwa!", zrozumieli, z kim mają do czynienia. - Fretka? - powiedział chłopak. - Skąd wszyscy Rebelianci znają moje imię?! Nieważne, na zewnątrz! Zgodnie ze wskazówkami dziewczyny, obaj opuścili kompleks. Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, dostrzegli więcej szturmowców ze skierowanymi w ich stronę blasterami. _____ - Widzisz to? - spytał Imperator - Twoja armia właśnie ponosi porażkę w starciu z naszymi myśliwcami. Wy, Rebelianci, nie macie żadnych szans. Fineasz wciąż przypatrywał się walce, jednak o czymś myślał. - Wiem, że o nim myślisz - rzekł Palonelle, patrząc na miecz czerwonowłosego - Podnieś go w swojej złości i mnie zabij! - Nie! Nie dam się uwieść ciemnej stronie Mocy. - A co powiesz na to? - Imperator podniósł słuchawkę od urządzenia przypominającego CB Radio i powiedział do niego - Uruchomcie działo grawitonowe. Przerażony czerwonowłosy położył dłonie i twarz na szybie i uważnie przyglądał się temu, co po chwili się wydarzyło. Z ich strony wystrzelił potężny zielony laser, który rozwalił jeden ze statków Rebeliantów. _____ - Cholera - wyklinał przez radionadajnik Carlbar - przecież działo miało być niedokończone! A nie, chwila, trzymałem raporty do góry nogami. "Co za dekiel" - pomyślała Izabela, strzelając do jednego z myśliwców, który wyskoczył przed nią. - Nasze oddziały są za małe, nie możemy się wycof... - mówił inny admirał, jednak krążownik, na którym się znajdował, wybuchł przez strzał Gwiazdy Śmierci. - Musimy coś wymyślić! - mówił Carlbar - Jeżeli uda nam się zniszczyć Gwiezdne Niszczyciele, myśliwce będą bez szans. Dziewczyna pokierowała swoim statkiem w inną stronę. Uciekła z szyku rebelianckich myśliwców i skierowała się w stronę planety Endor. - Izabelo, natychmiast wróć do szyku! - krzyczał admirał. - Spoko Maroko, wiem, co robię. Chihuahua Stulecia zaczęła zataczać salta w przestrzeni. - IZABELO, UCIEKAJ STAMTĄD!!! Jednak dziewczyna ignorowała ostrzeżenia. Tak dobrze się bawiła, że nie zauważyła jak tuż nad jej statkiem przeleciał zielony promień z Gwiazdy Śmierci. Miał trafić w dziewczynę, jednak chybiwszy, wysadził w powietrze Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. - Widzisz?! Mówiłam, że wiem, co robię. - I tak będziesz miała przerąbane u Holograma... - Się boję... _____ Przed imperialnym kompleksem stali Ferb i Pepe, trzymając ręce na karku. Wokół nich stali szturmowcy ze skierowanymi w ich stronę blasterami. - Przeszukać ich! - rozkazała Fretka, wskazując palcem na dwóch białych żołnierzy. Stojący z drugiej strony "kółka" Zack podszedł do tych szturmowców i zaczął ich obmacywać - Nie o to mi chodziło! Nie, że to ich macie przeszukać, tylko oni tych dwóch Rebeliantów! - A, to mogłaś tak od razu - chłopak wrócił na swoje miejsce, a rudowłosa strzeliła porządnego facepalm'a. Wskazani szturmowcy, czyli Irving i Avery, podeszli do Ferba i Pepe i zaczęli przeszukiwać kieszenie ich ubrań. - Wiesz, Irviś - zaczęła blondynka - wolałabym ciebie tak obmacywać. - A ja myślałem, że to Rebelianci są dziwni... - westchnął Ferb. - Nic nie mają! - powiedział Irving. - Zatem zabierzcie ich do bazy wojskowej, Brenda będzie wiedziała, co z nimi zrobić. Szturmowcy wskazali swoimi blasterami kierunek, w którym zaczęli iść. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli odgłos złamanego patyka, a po chwili przed nimi wybuchł detonator. Wszystkich odrzuciło do tyłu, a bomba pozostawiła po sobie ślad w postaci ogromnej chmury dymu i czarnej ziemi. - Co... co to było? - jęknęła rudowłosa, próbując wstać. Jednak zauważyła, iż jest otoczona różnymi zwierzętami, każdego po jednym z gatunku. Był to pies, kura, kot... Byli to agenci G.O.B.F.S.-u, czyli Galaktycznej Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Stali ustawieni na pagórkach z kuszami wycelowanymi w stronę szturmowców. - AAAAA!!! Zwierzęta! - panikował Aaron, po czym uciekł z miejsca wydarzeń. Agenci nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to, jak przebiegł pomiędzy nimi. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli odgłosy potężnych maszyn kroczących. Zbliżały się AT-ST i AT-AT. _____ Działo Gwiazdy Śmierci właśnie rozwaliło kolejny statek Rebeliantów. To wszystko obserwował Fineasz. - Weź ten miecz - namawiał chłopaka Palonelle - i zabij mnie! - Nie mogę tego zrobić - odparł - Jedi nie zabijają na życzenia. A tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. - Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły. Daj się ponieść emocjom i zaatakuj mnie wreszcie! Czerwonowłosy toczył walkę z własnymi myślami. Z jednej strony był rozgniewany ze względu na czyny Imperatora, z drugiej wiedział, że jeżeli pokieruje nim złość i zabije Palonella szybko przejdzie na ciemną stronę mocy. W końcu takie są prawa Gwiezdnych Wojen, gdy dasz się ponieść gniewowi, przejdziesz na ciemną stronę Mocy. Fineasz nie wytrzymał już. Odwrócił się, wyciągnął prawą rękę, przyciągnął miecz, uruchomił go i skierował wiązkę laserową w twarz Imperatora. Przeszkodził mu jednak Darthensztyc, który zablokował planowany cios chłopaka swym mieczem. Na tę sytuację Palonelle uśmiechnął się szyderczo. _____ Bitwa o Endor rozpoczęła się. Podczas gdy statki kosmiczne Imperium i Rebelii strzelały do siebie w przestrzeni kosmicznej, na księżycu zwierzęta walczyły z szturmowcami i ich maszynami kroczącymi. Zabici poprzez postrzał z blasterów przyjaciele nie przeszkadzali im w zastawianiu pułapek na AT-ST i AT-AT. Choć nie byli w stanie pokonać największej, starali się to zrobić, rzucając w nią kamieniami. Tymczasem mniejsze maszyny były niszczone różnymi sposobami - jeden zniszczono podkładając detonator termiczny, na drugi zrzucono stos kamieni... Podczas gdy biali żołnierze walczyli z agentami G.O.B.F.S.-u, Ferb i Pepe starali się włamać do zamkniętego metalowymi drzwiami kompleksu. Walka toczyła się dalej od nich, dzięki czemu mogli robić to spokojnie. Tymczasem Fretka wraz z Baljeet'em i Bufordem leżała na pagórku i strzelała z blastera do wrogów. Szturmowcy, jak to szturmowcy, nie trafiali. Przed nimi przechodził właśnie jeden z AT-ST. - Wy też to widzicie?! - oburzyła się Fretka, widząc majstrujących przy wejściu do podziemnego budynku Ferba i Pepe. Zdenerwowana, podniosła się i skoczyła na idącą maszynę. Złapała się kilku obwodów, jednak zgrabna dziewczyna wspięła się na "dach" AT-ST. Otworzyła znajdującą się tam klapę, po czym zastrzeliła kierujących bronią żołnierzy. Wskoczyła na siedzenie jednego z nich i przejęła kontrolę nad całą maszyną. Natychmiastowo skierowała działa w stronę Rebeliantów i zaczęła atakować ich. Ferb i Pepe skoczyli za grubsze drzewo rosnące trzy metry za nimi. Zdenerwowana Fretka zaczęła w nie strzelać. W pewnym momencie broń przestała działać, a maszyna zaczęła poruszać się w lewo. Jeden z agentów, pies, rzucił w AT-ST linę z przymocowanymi kamieniami na jej obu końcach. Jej nogi związały się i złączyły ze sobą w "kolanach", przez co Fretka straciła panowanie nad maszyną. - POMOCY!!! - krzyczała rudowłosa. Ferb, usłyszawszy wołania dziewczyny, wyjrzał zza drzewa. Dostrzegł chylącego się ku upadkowi AT-ST idącego jak pijak w stronę lasu. - Pepe, zostań tutaj i zajmij się tymi drzwiami! Zielonowłosy pobiegł za maszyną, a Pepe ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ferb z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej maszyny kroczącej. Wbiegł na stromy pagórek obok którego AT-ST przebiegał, po czym, dotarłszy na szczyt, skoczył na głowę broni Imperium. Otworzył znajdującą się tam klapę i włożył do środka prawą rękę. - Złap mnie! - krzyknął. Rudowłosa tak zrobiła. Chłopak wyciągnął ją ze środka, po czym zeskoczył z nią na zbocze pagórka. Zjechali na dół, a AT-ST wbiegł w kilka rosnących blisko siebie drzew, po czym wybuchł. - Nic ci nie jest? - martwił się Ferb. - Chyba złamałam lewy nadgarstek w środku maszyny - odparła, łapiąc się za niego - Ale... dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - Bo jestem Rebeliantem. Zostań tu, wrócę po ciebie. Tu jesteś bezpieczna. - Nie sądzę... - odezwał się tajemniczy głos z tyłu. Ferb odwrócił się i ujrzał Jasmine. - O fuj! - zareagował chłopak na jej metamorfozę - Na tej Gwieździe Śmierci musicie mieć chyba strasznie niedoświadczonych chirurgów plastycznych! - Przymknij się. _____ Darthensztyc i Fineasz walczyli zaparcie. Gdy jeden próbował uderzyć, drugi blokował. Palonelle przyglądał się dwóm wojownikom oraz emanowanym przez ich niebieski i czerwony miecz purpurowe światło. Czerwonowłosy próbował uderzyć przeciwnika w ramię, jednak ten schylił się i machnął mieczem pod nogami chłopaka, który ciosu uniknął, podskakując. Vader powoli napierał na wroga, cofając się z nim na schody. Chciał swym mieczem przeciąć mu głowę na pół, jednak w ostatniej chwili Fineasz zablokował cios. - Nieźle cię wytrenowałem... - stwierdził Heinz, siłując się z przeciwnikiem. - Ty mnie nawet nie trenowałeś! - odparł czerwonowłosy, po czym schylił się, a wciąż napierający na wroga przeciwnik spadł ze schodów, ryjąc twarzą w podłogę. Darthensztyc podniósł się i wrócił do walki z chłopakiem, który zszedł ze schodów. Fineasz machnął mieczem prosto w udo wroga, jednak ten zablokował cios. - Dobrze walczysz - odparł Heinz - lepiej niż ja przed wzmocnieniem się moim inato... znaczy się, latami treningów. Jednak w tej galaktyce jest miejsce tylko dla jednego z nas. Vader wystawił drugą rękę w stronę chłopaka. Popchnął go mocą Jedi w stronę szybu wentylacyjnego. Jednak Fineasz w ostatniej chwili złapał się barierki, unikając uderzenia w ścianę i spadnięcia w dół. Musiał mocno się trzymać, by nie skończyć swojego żywotu w szybie, do którego mógł w każdej chwili wpaść, wystarczyło tylko puścić się. - Jeszcze żyjesz? Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież, tak trudno jej się pozbyć... - westchnął mężczyzna, po czym uderzył prawą pięścią w lewą dłoń Fineasza. Chłopak z bólu puścił ją, ale trzymał się jeszcze drugą - Masz jeszcze szansę przeżyć. Wystarczy, że przejdziesz na ciemną stronę Mocy! - Nigdy tego nie zrobię! - Zatem zginiesz... - Po tym, czego dowiedziałem się od Obi-Wana Davenport'a, nigdy nie stanę u boku Imperatora! - A czego się od niego dowiedziałeś?! - Że zabiłeś mojego ojca! - Nie! - krzyknął Darthensztyc, po czym zrobił dramatyczną chwilę ciszy. Fineasz patrzył się na niego z przerażeniem - Ja... jestem twoim ojcem. - Nie! Nieeee! Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - szlochał chłopak. Heinz nie przejął się uczuciami chłopaka i przekonany o swojej potędze, odciął mu rękę, którą trzymał się barierki. Fineasz spadł do szybu, a Darthensztyc wyłączył swój miecz i udał się w stronę Imperatora. _____ Ferb poczuł dziwne kłucie w sercu. Tak jakby coś się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Przyłożył prawą dłoń do klatki piersiowej, a drugą ręką oparł się o drzewo. - Nawet nie zaczęliśmy gry, a ciebie już coś boli - oburzyła się Jasmine - Będzie z ciebie dobry piłkarz. Zielonowłosy wciąż czuł ból. Tymczasem jego przeciwniczka stopniowo do niego podchodziła, trzymając miecz przy nodze. W pewnej chwili rzuciła się na niego, chcąc przerżnąć go w połowie. Chłopak, spodziewając się ataku, machnął mieczem, odrzucając dziewczynę do tyłu. Teyara wstała i rozpoczęła walkę z idącym w jej stronę Ferbem. Ich miecze szły we wszystkie strony, przecinały większość drzew obok nich, które upadały na ziemię. - Przyznaj, nie jesteś tak potężny, jak ja! - rzekła dziewczyna, próbując odciąć przeciwnikowi głowę. - Prędzej czy później cię pokonam! - odparł Ferb, blokując nadchodzący cios. - Nie sądziłabym - odpowiedziała, skacząc i próbując przerżnąć przeciwnika od tyłu. Zielonowłosy odskoczył do tyłu, uderzając plecami w pień drzewa. Jasmine natarła na niego z mieczem. Chłopak podskoczył wysoko i złapał się grubszej gałęzi drzewa, a brązowowłosa wpadła z mieczem w korę. - Taki jesteś sprytny? - uśmiechnęła się, robiąc zamach i przecinając w poprzek drzewo. Ferb podciągnął się i wszedł na gałąź, po czym przebiegł po niej i złapał się wiszącej liany. Przefrunął po niej pomiędzy kilkoma drzewami i wylądował na konarze innej rośliny. Spojrzał się w stronę kroczącej ku niego przeciwniczki, która machała wokół siebie mieczem. - Daleko nie uciekniesz... - rzuciła, po czym trafiła wytworzoną w dłoni kulą energii w pień. Z ogromną siłą wyrzuciło to drzewo z ziemi. Chłopak szybko przeskoczył na gałąź innej rośliny. Teyara nie dawała za wygraną. W jej rękach powstawały kolejne skupiska prądu, którymi trafiała w kolejne drzewa, pomiędzy którymi niczym Tarzan przeskakiwał Ferb. _____ Myśliwce strzelały do siebie jak szalone, co chwila wybuchały albo siły Imperium lub Rebelii. W walce udział brała również Gwiazda Śmierci, która swoją bronią grawitonową służącą do niszczenia planet, wysadzała w powietrze większe statki Ruchu Oporu. Izabela starała się nie spuszczać Sokoła Millenium z oka. Leciała kilkadziesiąt metrów za nim, czekając, aż otrzyma wiadomość, iż osłona została wyłączona. Jej cierpliwość się powoli kończyła. Patrząc, jak jej wróg niszczy przeciwników i odbiera chwałę, na którą zasłużyła, nie wytrzymała. W pewnym momencie nerwy ją puściły. Dziewczyna wcisnęła jeden z przycisków. W stronę statku Summer wystrzelił zielony pocisk. Już miał rozwalić Sokoła, gdy nagle na torze lotu pojawił się myśliwiec TIE, który zetknąwszy się z bronią Chihuahua'y Stulecia, wybuchł. - Och, dzięki - usłyszała czarnowłosa głos Summer z radionadajnika - Już myśleliśmy, że chcesz nas rozwalić w powietrze. Izabela poczerwieniała ze złości. _____ Gdy Ferb dotarł do drzewa, przed którym nie było żadnych więcej, natomiast rozciągała się szeroka rzeka, zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Zorientował się, że już nic ani nikt go nie goni, że od paru dobrych minut nawet nie ucieka przed Jasmine. Zgubił ją. Zadowolony podszedł do pnia, już mając schodzić, gdy nagle usłyszał tajemniczy szum za sobą. Odwrócił się. Ujrzał swoją przeciwniczkę, która powiedziała: - Gdy się Jedi spieszy, to się Sith cieszy - powiedziała, po czym zamachnęła się mieczem w stronę Ferba. Ten jednak uniknął ciosu i skoczył na położoną wyżej gałąź. - To szaleństwo - mówił - Oboje zginiemy! Czy nie lepiej zejść z tego drzewa i dopiero walczyć? Dziewczyna bez słowa przecięła swą czerwoną wiązką laserową gałąź, na której stał zielonowłosy. Chłopak poleciał w dół drzewa, jednak szybko złapał się konara, na którego, podciągnąwszy się, wszedł. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła do niego i kontynuowała walkę. Ferb wciąż blokował nadchodzące ciosy i starał się oddać każdy atak. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż oboje musieli uważać, bowiem niestawianie stopy za stopą, poskutkowałoby spadnięciem z drzewa. - Lepiej się poddaj - rzekła Jasmine, próbując uderzyć Ferba w stopę. - To ty się poddaj! - odparł chłopak, blokując cios. Oboje siłowali się na miecze, trzymając je przy gałęzi - Zobaczysz, ja wygram! - Ta, chyba przejażdżkę gwiezdnym ambulansem. Zielonowłosy wyłączył swój miecz, a miecz Teyari przeciął konar tuż przed nogami jej przeciwnika. Dziewczyna spadła z drzewa, uderzając po drodze w gałęzie drzewa. - Numer po gwiezdną karetkę to 999, co nie?! - krzyknął, po czym zeskoczył z drzewa. Żeby nie uderzyć w żadną gałąź, spadał z uruchomionym mieczem, który ciął wszystkie odrosty od pnia, które stawały mu na drodze Zielonowłosy wylądował na ziemi, a po chwili wokół niego pospadały poodcinane gałęzie. Przed chłopakiem leżała Jasmine. Jej widoczna część twarzy była zakrwawiona i ubrudzona, z rąk również kapała czerwona ciecz. Ale nie poddała się. Żwawo podniosła się na nogi i uruchomiła swój miecz i rzuciła się na przeciwnika. Ten jednak zablokował nadchodzący cios, odbiegając w stronę rzeki i wskakując na jeden z kamieni znajdujących się kilkanaście metrów od dużego wodospadu, spadającego do jeziorka. Lekko pochylona Jasmine, wykończona walką, podeszła do brzegu i spojrzała na przeciwnika. Poprawiła swoją szatę i podskoczyła wysoko do góry. Wylądowała na większym kamieniu, na którym pomieścić mogły się dwie osoby. Fakt ten wykorzystał Ferb, który wskoczył na niego i dalej walczył z dziewczyną. _____ AT-AT maszerował przed siebie i strzelał do agentów G.O.B.F.S.-u. Zwierzęta ukrywały się za drzewami, jednak wciąż starały się powalić maszynę. Próbowały związać nogi wroga liną, jednak tylko myśliwce były na tyle sprawne i szybkie, by tego dokonać. Starano się także zniszczyć AT-AT poprzez wystrzelenie w niego ogromnego głazu, jednak jego obudowa była zbyt mocna. Maszyna krocząca dotarła do rzeki. Miała tam rozstawione metalowe platformy, na które miała postawić swoje "stopy", by przekroczyć wodę. Jednak zwierzaki były sprytniejsze. Gdy AT-AT był na środku rzeki, kilka większych ryb przymocowywało granato-wstrząso-inatory do spodu platform. Po chwili odpłynęły. Nastąpiła seria wybuchów. Maszyna krocząca wpadła do wody. Całą ją przeszedł prąd, a po chwili przewróciła się z wielkim hukiem. Uderzenie w dno rzeki spowodowało powstanie dużej fali, za którą powędrowały części AT-AT. _____ Ferb i Jasmine walczyli ze sobą na środku rzeki. Zielonowłosy, żeby uniknąć przecięcia w pasie odskoczył na kamień za nimi. Brązowowłosa była słabsza z każdym kolejnym ciosem. Mimo to, walczyła zawzięcie. Skoczyła na kamień przeciwnika. Nie był on tak duży jak poprzedni, więc przestrzeń do walki największa nie była. Miecze zderzały się głównie nad głowami walczących. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli szum. Zaprzestali walki i spojrzeli w stronę, z której dochodził odgłos. Dostrzegli olbrzymią falę zmierzającą w ich stronę. Ferb przeskoczył na wcześniejszy kamień. Wraz z Jasmine upadł na ziemię niczym modlący się muzułmanin. Woda uderzyła w kamienie, na których się znajdowali i przeleciała nad nimi. Gdy fala już minęła, oboje wstali. Zauważyli zmierzające w ich stronę części AT-AT. Ferb bez zastanowienia rzucił się w rzekę i popłynął w stronę wodospadu przez zwężany poprzez kamienie ciek. Jasmine uczyniła to samo. Zielonowłosy dopłynął do jego początku. Popłynął w dół wraz ze spadającą wodą. Mocą Jedi przyciągnął do siebie zwisającą obok lianę, której złapał się i zawisł obok wodospadu. Jego przeciwniczka powtórzyła jego czyn, ale wisiała po drugiej stronie. Tymczasem części maszyny kroczącej miały już spaść w umieszczone na dole jeziorko, gdy nagle płynąca na przodzie głowa AT-AT zablokowała początek wodospadu, zarazem zatrzymując pozostałe elementy maszyny i samą wodę, która przestała spadać. Oboje walczący spojrzeli na swoje liany i zaczęli je powoli huśtać. Pod Ferbem i Jasmine rozciągała się piękna dolina. Tuż pod nimi znajdowało się jeziorko, od którego odbiegała rzeka rozdzielająca się po drodze na kilka innych. Wokół wody rosły duże drzewa, jednak w porównaniu z wysokością wodospadu, były niczym. Za horyznotem widać było długie, lecz niskie pasma górskie. Zielonowłosy i jego przeciwniczka wisieli tuż przed olbrzymią kamienną ścianą, którą porastał mech. Pomimo iż była ona bardzo wysoka, nie była długa, i łączyła się z wzniesieniami. Po chwili liany już tak się bujały, że Ferb i Jasmine dosięgali do siebie mieczami. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez desperackich prób przecięcia lian nawzajem, jednak spotkania te kończyły się blokami. Po kilku takich, Teyara, już będ oddalona od przeciwnika, wyłączyła swój miecz i tę samą rękę, w której trzymała broń, owinęła lianą. Drugą natomiast wystawiła i kinezą molekularną, wyrwała Ferbowi miecz z dłoni i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Gdy doszło do spotkania, Jasmine uruchomiła oba miecze i przecięła nimi lianę przeciwnika. Zielonowłosy krzyczał z przerażenia, spadając, a dumna Teyara patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem i wypuściła z ręki jego broń. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, iż Ferb jest Jedi i za pomocą Mocy może zamortyzować upadek. Puściła się i nabrała powietrza. Po kilkunastu sekundach znalazła się pod powierzchnią wody. Rozglądała się wokół siebie, szukając swego przeciwnika. Nie było to takie łatwe, gdyż drzewa nie pozwalały światłu dostać się do jeziorka. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna dojrzała poruszający się w wodzie niebieski miecz. Postanowiła popłynąć w tamtą stronę. Zbliżając się do zielonowłosego, coraz wyraźniej widziała kontury jego ciała oraz broni. Ferb wiedział o obecności Teyari, więc zaatakował jako pierwszy. Walka w tych warunkach nie była taka prosta, gdyż poruszanie ręką i unikanie ciosów było trudniejsze, a Ferbowi zaczynało brakować tlenu. Jasmine miała natomiast możliwość wytrzymania pod wodą nawet kilku godzin. Jeziorko było dosyć głębokie, żaden z walczących nie dosięgał stopą dna. Również było ono pozbawione wszelkich ryb, byli tylko oni i woda. Ferb zablokował nadchodzący cios. Chciał oddać, kierując swój miecz w bark przeciwniczki, która cios również zablokowała. Zielonowłosy widział, iż Teyara jest coraz słabsza. Każde kolejne uderzenie miało mniej sił i było wolniejsze. Jemu samemu zaczęło brakować tlenu. Wyciągnął swoją rękę i jego moc Jedi załatwiła sprawę - pchnął jak najmocniej wodę w przeciwniczkę. Odciągnęło to ją od Ferba, który spokojnie wynurzył się. Do brzegu miał z dziesięć metrów. Szybko dopłynął i położył się na piasku, patrząc na chmury. Odpoczynek nie trwał długo, gdyż usłyszał, jak ktoś wypływa z wody. Skierował w tę stronę swój wzrok i zobaczył wypływając spod powierzchni Jasmine. - Co muszę zrobić, żeby cię pokonać? - westchnął chłopak. Dziewczyna zignorowała słowa przeciwnika i udała się w stronę brzegu. Dopłynąwszy, ułożyła się na plecach, mając nogi zanurzone i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Ferb zaczął okrążać powoli jezioro, przypatrując się Teyari. Nie miała sił do walki, była wyczerpana. Może ją teraz spokojnie zabić. Z każdym krokiem napełniały go pewne myśli. Co, jeżeli Jasmine chce, by tutaj podszedł i go wtedy pokona? - Stań do walki - zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego, a on na nią. Oboje byli przemoczeni. Z ich włosów i ubrań aż spływały woda i pot. W ułamku sekundy Jasmine podskoczyła i machnęła mieczem tak, jakby chciała odciąć Ferbowi głowę. Ten zdążył jednak zareagować i zablokował cios. Walka w normalnych warunkach, bez wody i zwisania kilkaset metrów nad ziemią. Tym razem to zielonowłosy miał przewagę. Nacierał na przeciwniczkę, wchodząc z nią w las. Ponownie nie brakowało drzew, które runęły na skutek przecięcia ich pnia. - Nie wygrasz tej walki - mówił Ferb, atakując dziewczynę, która resztkami sił blokowała ciosy - Jesteś słaba! - Nie jestem słaba. Ty jesteś słaby. Mam więcej sił niż ty! - rzekła, próbując uderzyć wroga w brzuch. - Zatem pokaż, na co się stać! - rzucił chłopak po uniknięciu ataku. Dziewczyna cofnęła się i wyłączyła miecz. Ferb z zaciekawieniem obserwował to, co zrobi Teyara, by móc niespodziewanie ją zaatakować. Gdy Jasmine złączyła ze sobą ręce, chłopak rzucił w nią włączonym mieczem. Jednak wokół dziewczyny ukazało się tajemnicze pole siłowe, które odrzuciło broń Ferba i wbiło je w pobliskie drzewo. Przerażony chłopak wyciągnął go z pnia i zaczął uciekać, ale z odwróconą głową. Teyara uniosła się w powietrze i podniosła ręce do góry. _____ Kolejny Gwiezdny Niszczyciel wybuchł poprzez podstęp Ruchu Oporu. - Został nam tylko jeden do zniszczenia! - radował się admirał poprzez radionadajnik, jednak jego szczęście nie trwało długo. Przerwała je Izabela: - Admirale, zamieszanie na Endorze! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. Wszyscy Rebelianci skierowali wzrok w stronę księżyca i ujrzeli tajemniczy promień ognia łączący słońce z pewnym punktem w lesie tego ciała niebieskiego. _____ Jasmine otoczona niewidzialnym polem siłowym wisiała w powietrzu. Jej dłonie wytwarzały wokół siebie ogromną kulę ognia połączoną ogromną wiązką światła ze słońcem układu planetarnego. Ferb, będący oddalony od niej o około sto metrów, zatrzymał się i przyglądał się jej z uwagą i strachem w oczach. Dziewczyna znajdowała się coraz wyżej, wokół jej dłoni było coraz więcej ognia, wiązka łącząca księżyc ze słońcem była coraz grubsza i intensywniej ściągała ciepło, a samo słońce gorzej świeciło. W ciągu ułamka sekundy, połączenie dwóch ciał niebieskich zniknęło, a sam ogień wybuchł i przemieścił się w las tak, jak potężna fala dźwiękowa, podpalając każde drzewo po kolei. Jasmine natomiast jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrze. Ferb ucieszył się na widok jej zniknięcia, jednak przypomniał sobie o Fretce i ruszył jej na pomoc. Musiał obiec cały las dookoła, by uniknąć leżących drzew w ogniu, a potem wspiąć się na górę. - Gdzieś się wybierasz? - spytała Teyara, która pojawiwszy się znikąd, zagrodziła mu drogę. - Ale... skąd ty tu? Myślałem, że spaliłaś się w ogniu! - zdziwił się zielonowłosy. - Istnieje coś takiego jak teleportacja - odparła, po czym zamachnęła się mieczem prosto w jego udo. Chłopak obronił się i z wyskoku chciał przeciąć wroga w tułowiu. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go swoją mocą. Ferb wylądował przy palących się liściach. Chciał wstać, jednak dziewczyna, przytrzymująca go swymi umiejętnościami, nie pozwalała mu. - Zaraz spłoniesz jak te liście! - groziła Jasmine, przybliżając jego głowę do ognia. Chłopak zaparcie walczył z jej mocą, jednak Teyara była silniejsza. - Zostaw go! - krzyknął ktoś za dziewczyną. Sith odwróciła się, dalej torturując przeciwnika. Osobą, która się odezwała, okazała się Fretka. Bez swojego kasku stała kilkanaście metrów od Jasmine z blasterem wycelowanym w jej głowę. - Bo co mi zrobisz? - spytała ironicznie. Wyciągnęła swoją drugą rękę w jej stronę i zmiażdżyła lufę broni Fretki. Rudowłosa naciskała spust, jednak nic nie wystrzeliło - Jesteś tylko marnym szturmowcem. Myślisz, że zrobisz coś potężnej wojowniczce Sithów, następczyni Palonella? Mylisz się! Jasmine odwróciła się w stronę Ferba i torturowała go dalej. Włosy chłopaka zaczęły się palić, a on sam wił się z bólu. W pewnym momencie Fretka, spojrzawszy na swój zniszczony blaster, z premedytacją rzuciła nim w głowę Teyari. Ta, pochyliwszy się, złapała się jedną ręką za głowę. - Ała! - krzyknęła, odwracając się w stronę Fretki. Wyciągnęła w jej stronę drugą rękę i zaczęła w nią strzelać piorunami elektrycznymi. Rudowłosą powaliło na ziemię. Pod wpływem prądu, trzęsła się wokół palącej trawy. W pewnej chwili Jasmine zaprzestała tortur - A to za twoją zdradę! - rzuciła, po czym kontynuowała zabawę dalej. Ciało Fretki przeszywały kolejne wyładowania elektryczne, aż do momentu, gdy jej ciało przebił niebieski miecz świetlny Ferba. Teyara przestała się ruszać, a zielonowłosy wyłączył swoją broń, po czym popchnął ciało przeciwniczki w palący się krzak. Chłopak podbiegł do leżącej na ziemi Fretki, ukląkł i podtrzymał jej głowę. Rudowłosa spoglądała na chłopaka. - Ferb... - próbowała wydusić z siebie dziewczyna - Teraz cię poznaję - na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech - Imperium wykasowało mi pamięć z ostatnich wydarzeń, nie pamiętałam was. Dopiero teraz wszystko zrozumiałam. Przepraszam, że chciałam was zabić. - Musisz być dzielna - płakał Ferb. - Dla mnie nie ma już ratunku. Spłonę tutaj, pośród drzew. Musisz zniszczyć ten kompleks. Gdy umrę, wyciągniesz ze skrytki w moim hełmie kartę dostępu do niego. Tylko tak tam wejdziesz. Weź mój wstrząso-granato-inator, przyda ci się. Fretka coraz bardziej słabła. Położyła głowę na ziemi i spojrzała się na Gwiazdę Śmierci. - Nie odchodź! Proszę! - Będę z tobą na zawsze - odparła uśmiechnięta rudowłosa, po czym dotknęła palcem wskazującym górnej części brzucha Ferba - Tutaj. - W trzustce? - zdziwił się zielonowłosy. - Oj, trochę za nisko - powiedziała, po czym uniosła dłoń trochę do góry, pokazując na serce. Po chwili jej ręka gwałtownie upadła na ziemię, a jej powieki zetknęły się ze sobą. Umarła. Ferb zaczął szlochać, kładąc głowę na jej brzuchu. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach strumieniami. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że musi szybko działać. Zabrał umieszczony na jej pasie granat, a po chwili zajrzał do jej kasku leżącego przy niej. Wyciągnął z niej biało-niebieską kartę. Od razu zauważył namalowane czarnym markerem na całej jej powierzchni karniaki z podpisem Buforda. Chłopak zezłościł się. _____ Pożar nie sięgnął pola bitwy. Szturmowcy tłukli się z agentami G.O.B.F.S.-u. Wszystkie AT-ST zostały zniszczone przez zwierzęta, a jeden wielki AT-AT wpadł do rzeki. Zostali sami żołnierze i zwierzęta. Strzelali do siebie nazwzajem - szturmowcy ze swoich blasterów, a agenci z przechwyconych od zabitych przeciwników broniach. Pepe próbował rozgryźć, jak dostać się do imperialnego kompleksu. W pewnym momencie podbiegł do niego Ferb z kartą od Fretki w ręce. - Spróbuj tym - zaproponował. Pepe wziął od niego przedmiot i przyłożył go do komputera przy metalowych drzwiach. - Kod nieprawidłowy - usłyszeli głos maszyny - Rozważ wymianę karty. - Pepe - rzekł zielonowłosy, klękając przy dziobaku - Muszę lecieć na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Moje serce coś wyczuło. Fineaszowi coś się stało. Jeżeli zginął, nie wybaczę sobie tego, że puściłem go tam. Ty musisz wysadzić ten imperialny kompleks, wierzę, że ci się uda - powiedział, wręczając zwierzakowi granat od rudowłosej. Ferb wstał i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Tymczasem Pepe kontynuował próby dotarcia do środka budynku. _____ Fineasz trzymał się jedną ręką liny zwisającej z piętra. Pod nim znajdował się głęboki szyb wentylacyjny, do którego wpaść mógł w każdej chwili. Nadsłuchiwał rozmowy Palonella i Darthensztyca obserwujących bitwę pomiędzy statkami kosmicznymi. W pewnym momencie ktoś wyszedł z windy. Czerwonowłosy nie mógł zauważyć, kto to, jednak poznał po głosie: - Misja wykonana - rzekła Jasmine - Ferb przybędzie tu niedługo. Myśli, że zginęłam. - To dobrze... - powiedział Palonelle. - Ha! - ucieszył się Heinz - Mój inator okazał się skuteczny! Co za to dostanę? - Tylko twój inator był mi potrzebny. A skoro mam to, co trzeba, nie potrzebuję już ciebie. W tym momencie czerwonowłosy usłyszał dźwięk uruchomienia dwóch mieczy świetlnych, a po chwili machnięcie nimi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, iż byłeś taki naiwny - powiedziała Jasmine - Wiadome było to, że Palonelle cię wykorzystuje do stworzenia kogoś potężnego. A zgładzenie tak słabego Sith'a będzie dla ciebie szybką i bezbolesną śmiercią. - Mylisz się, Teyaro. Tym razem to nie ja wyjdę na idiotę. Użyłem mojego inatora na sobie samym, by wzmocnić swoje siły i zgładzić was obu, a władzę w całej galaktyce zatrzymać dla siebie! Ty jesteś tylko prototypem, moje zdolności są od ciebie i Palonella większe kilkakrotnie! - Mylisz się, Vader'ze - rzekł Palonelle - Gdy nie patrzyłeś, imperialni konserwatorzy usprawnili tę maszynę i poczynili mnie najpotężniejszą istotą we Wszechświecie. Ja i Teyara zawładniemy w galaktyce i będziemy nią rządzić na zawsze! - Mylisz się, Palonellu - powiedziała Jasmine - Podrasowałam ten inator tuż po tobie. Teraz przerastam w potędze was obu. A galaktykę zarezerwowałam dla samej sobie. - Mylisz się, Teyaro - zaczął Heinz - Ja... a nie, już nie mam co powiedzieć. Fineasz usłyszał uruchomienie kolejnego miecza. Po chwili wszystkie trzy zostały wprawione w ruch. Heinz, Jasmine i Palonelle zaczęli ze sobą walczyć. "Na tej ciemnej stronie to się dogadać nie umieją..." - pomyślał czerwonowłosy. _____ _____ Gwiazda Śmierci przestała udzielać się w bitwie. Po nabraniu się na dwa podstępy Ruchu Oporu przestała strzelać w statki Rebelii działem grawitonowym w obawie przed zniszczeniem ostatniego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. Jednak to on wraz z latającymi dookoła myśliwcami TIE strzelał do Wing'ów. - Sokół Millenium, Chihuahua Stulecia - odezwał się przez radionadajnik Carlbar - Zbliżycie się do tamtego Niszczyciela i zniszczycie jego kabinę sterowniczą! - Tak! - odezwały się Izabela z Summer. Pilotka Chihuahua'y nie była zadowolona, iż musi robić coś z nieprzyjacielem, który według niej znajdował się na pokładzie Sokoła. Nie wiedziała, że jej śmiertelny wróg jest na księżycu Endor. W jej głowie krążyły różne plany zniszczenia statku, którym sterowała Calrissian. Sokół i Chihuahua skierowały się w stronę Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. Unikając jego ataków, zbliżały się do kabiny sterowniczej położonej w dość oczywistym miejscu. Była ona umieszczona w elemencie przypominającym literę "T", z której wystrzeliwane były zielone pociski atakujące Rebelię. Oba statki Ruchu Oporu otoczyły sterownię i zaczęły strzelać w nią. - To nic nie daje! - krzyczała Summer. - Mam lepszy pomysł - rzuciła Izabela, po czym skierowała swoją Chihuahuę w kabinę sterowniczą i wleciała do niej, wybijając szyby. Przerażeni żołnierze Imperium rozbiegli się, a czarnowłosa strzelała do wszystkich napotkanych urządzeń. Wyleciała z kabiny, niszcząc kolejne kilka szyb. Po chwili cała część przypominająca literę "T" stanęła w ogniu, a po kilku sekundach Gwiezdny Niszczyciel przestał utrzymywać swój kurs i począł spadać w stronę powierzchni księżyca. - Ha! Udało się! - cieszyła się przez radionadajnik Summer - Iza, przybij gwiezdną piątkę! - Nie - odparła oschle dziewczyna - przybijając piątkę tobię, przybijam też Han'owi. - Ale Han'a tu... - zaczęła pilotka Sokoła, jednak Izabela wyłączyła swój radionadajnik i powiedziała: - Nie będę słuchać tego pierdolenia... _____ Pepe wciąż próbował otworzyć drzwi imperialnego kompleksu, jednak jego desperackie próby zhakowania komputera szły na marne. W pewnym momencie usłyszał słowa pewnego szturmowca: - Stać! Nie ruszać się! Rebeliant odwrócił się. Zobaczył sześciu białych żołnierzy ze skierowanymi w jego stronę blasterami. Stali kilkanaście metrów od niego. - Pójdziesz z nami! - rzucił Buford. Pepe tylko popatrzył na niebo. Po chwili na szturmowców spadły części zniszczonego Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. Dziobak tylko wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za komputer dalej. _____ Fineasz starał się wspiąć po linie, jednak nie było to takie proste bez jednej ręki. Tymczasem Palonelle, Jasmine i Heinz toczyli ze sobą walkę na miecze. W pewnym momencie walka ucichła, a drzwi windy otworzyły się. - Jasmine? Przecież zabiłem cię! - usłyszał czerwonowłosy głos Ferba. - Tak tylko miałeś myśleć. Klono-sith-inator, nazwa mówi sama za siebie - rzuciła dziewczyna. _____ Teyara stała na pomoście, zielonowłosy w drzwiach windy, a Palonelle z Vader'em na schodach. - Jak wykiwałeś moje straże? - rzucił Imperator. - Rzuciłem im kawałek mięsa i wszyscy polecieli - machnął ręką Ferb. Darthensztyc spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika, a on na niego. Oboje wzruszyli ramionami i kontynuowali walkę. - A może przeniesiemy się gdzie indziej i zrobimy im więcej miejsca do walki? - zaproponował Palonelle. - Okej - odparł Heinz. Oboje w pewnym momencie teleportowali się. Tymczasem Jasmine rozmawiała z Ferbem: - Przyszedłeś tutaj stanąć ze mną do walki? - Tak. To tutaj zginiesz - powiedział zielonowłosy, uruchamiając swój niebieski miecz. - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna - odparła dziewczyna, włączając czerwoną wiązkę laserową. - A ja tak... - odezwał się ktoś stojący za brązowowłosą. Jasmine odwróciła się i zobaczyła Fineasza bez jednej ręki. W drugiej trzymał swój miecz w kolorze broni Ferba. - Fineasz! Ty żyjesz! - ucieszył się Ferb. - Nie na długo sobie pożyje - uspokoiła chłopaka Teyara. Po chwili z jej miecza "wyrósł" drugi trzon, jak w mieczu Darth Maul'a - To co? Walczymy? Fineasz i Ferb rzucili się na dziewczynę, atakując ją z każdej możliwej strony. _____ Palonelle i Darthensztyc przenieśli się do "biura" Heinz'a. Bili się tam swoimi mieczami, a zaciekawiony Norm-3PiS siedział na podłodze i przyglądał się walczącym. Heinz poskoczył i z obrotu spróbował uderzyć przeciwnika w ramię, jednak ten zablokował cios i chciał oddać wrogowi w pośladek. Vader podskoczył wysoko i machnął mieczem, starając się odciąć Palonellowi głowę. Cios ten spotkał się jedynie z mieczem przeciwnika, który kopnął wroga w brzuch. - No, no, no... - uśmiechał się Imperator - Chyba wygrałem. Gdy już miał przeciąć Darthensztycowi głowę, leżący zablokował się swym mieczem i pod kątem prostym siłował się z wrogiem. Oba miecze spotykały się przy ciele Heinz'a. W pewnym momencie Vader mocno przepchnął przeciwnika, i przeturlawszy się na bok, żwawo podniósł się. Stanął obok swojego klono-sith-inatora. - Chwila, już wiem! - oświeciło Darthensztyca - Wzmocnię się moim inatorem! - Nawet nie próbuj! - krzyknął Palonelle. Zrobił wysoki skok, trzymając miecz za sobą, chcąc przerżnąć przeciwnika na pół. Heinz szybko odwrócił się i, ujrzawszy sytuację, zamachnął swym mieczem, przecinając wroga w tułowiu. Nie obyło się bez krwi, która wybrudziła wszystko dookoła. Przed stopami Vader'a upadły obie połówki ciała Imperatora. - O, poszło szybciej, niż się spodziewałem... - uśmiechnął się. - Tak, ta walka nie była bardzo ekscytująca - powiedział Norm. - Przymknij się, blaszaku - odparł Heinz. _____ Teyara stała na środku schodów i blokowała ciosy Fineasza stojącego na górze oraz Ferba, który atakował z dołu. Chłopcy bardzo trudzili się, podczas gdy dla dziewczyny nie było to żadnym wyzwaniem. Zwyczajnie stała na jednym ze stopni i odpierała ciosy dwóch Jedi. Walkę przerwała nagła teleportacja Darthensztyca. Pojawił się on tuż przed fotelem, na który usiadł. - Zabiłem Palonella - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy - Od teraz to ja jestem Imperatorem. Nazywajcie mnie Imperator Vader. - Słucham?! - oburzyła się Jasmine, teleportując się przed fotel nowego władcy. Fineasz i Ferb zeszli ze schodów i przyglądali się sytuacji. - To mnie postawił u swego boku, więc po jego śmierci ja przejmuję jego funkcję! - O nie, nie zgadzam się na to! - odparła dziewczyna, chcąc wepchnąć trzon swojego miecza w serce Darthensztyca. Ten jednak teleportował się i pojawił się tuż za nią, a brązowowłosa wypaliła dziurę w oparciu. - Gdzieś się wybierasz, Teyaro? - rzucił, robiąc zamach mieczem w kolana przeciwniczki. Ona natomiast zatrzymała cios wolną ręką, z której wystrzeliły pioruny elektryczne. _____ Pepe grzebał w szczątkach palącego się Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. Szukał działa, które odnalazł dosyć szybko. Podniósł je - było trochę ciężkie, jednak dziobak dał radę dodźwigać je pod drzwi imperialnego kompleksu. Gdy pod nie dotarł, wycelował w komputer, a następnie pogrzebał lekko w kablach. Wystrzelił zielony pocisk, który rozwalił system, a drzwi natychmiast uniosły się. Dziobak bez zastanowienia wrzucił do środka granat. Po chwili potężny wybuch odepchnął zwierzaka, który wylądował pod częściami zepsutego statku. Tymczasem olbrzymia biała tarcza planetarna, przypominająca antenę satelitarną umieszczona na olbrzymim sześcianie, znajdująca się kilka kilometrów od pola bitwy, wybuchła. _____ - Osłona wyłączona! - krzyczał przez radionadajnik Carlbar - Możemy teraz rozwalić Gwiazdę Śmierci! Izabela zobaczyła, jak Sokół Millenium zmierza w stronę stacji bojowej Imperium. "O nie, nie tym razem!" - pomyślała i wleciała za nim do wnętrza Gwiazdy. _____ Fineasz walczył zawzięcie z Ferbem. Ich miecze spotykały się niemalże na każdym kroku. - Chwila, dlaczego my ze sobą walczymy? - powiedział czerwonowłosy, blokując nadchodzący cios w udo. - A, faktycznie... - odparł brat, po czym wyłączył swój miecz, a Fineasz zrobił to samo. Oboje zaczęli przyglądać się walce Darthensztyca z Jasmine. Dziewczyna miała wyraźną przewagę, co było widać - mężczyzna siedział oparty o ogrodzenie. Nie miał też lewej ręki. - To już twój koniec, Darthensztycu... - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo dziewczyna. - Proszę, nie... - uśmiech Jasmine szybko przerodził się w złość. Ustawiła swoje ręce tak, jakby trzymała niewidzialną kierownicę. Jej ciało zaczął przeszywać prąd, który pod postacią piorunów przechodził z wszelkich urządzeń elektrycznych do jej ciała. Fineasz i Ferb wymienili się swoimi spojrzeniami. - Fineaszu, pomóż mi! - płakał Heinz. Czerwonowłosy nie wiedział, co zrobić. Z jednej strony to był jego ojciec, a z drugiej człowiek, który chciał przejąć całą galaktykę. Jeżeli uratuje go, on przejmie władzę we Wszechświecie. A jeśli nie, Jasmine to zrobi. Chłopakiem kierowały mieszane uczucia. - Proszę... - błagał ojciec chłopaka. Fineasz coraz bardziej nie wiedział, co zrobić. W pewnym momencie jego brat złapał Jasmine w pasie, uniósł ją i, podszedłszy do ogrodzenia, wyrzucił ją do szybu wentylacyjnego. Podczas zamachu Ferb tak mocno rzucił dziewczyną, że siła ta popchnęła go w stronę barierki i on sam tam wpadł. Przerażony czerwonowłosy podbiegł do ogrodzenia, złapał się go i spojrzał w głąb szybu. - Ferb! - krzyczał ze łzami w oczach. Za późno. Czerwonowłosy pogrążył się w płaczu. - Fineaszu... - powiedział Heinz. _____ Sokół leciał w głąb Gwiazdy Śmierci. Na ogonie siedziała mu Chihuahua Stulecia, a za nimi leciały strzelające do nich myśliwce TIE. Tunel, którym się poruszali, wykonany był z metalowych płyt. Widać było także odstające kable, które czasami przebiegały przez środek drogi. Znajdowały się również niewielkie zakręty. - Izabelo, wracaj natychmiast! - słyszała ostrzeżenia Carlbara przez radionadajnik Izabela. Dziewczyna miała okazję, by zabić swojego śmiertelnego wroga i przy okazji zdobyć sławę i chwałę za wysadzenie w proch Gwiazdy Śmierci. Nie obchodziło ją to, że wraz ze zniszczeniem Sokoła zginie Summer i ewentualnie ktoś, kto jeszcze jest na pokładzie tamtego statku. "Już czas..." - pomyślała, zacierając ręce. Przeciągnęła powoli dźwignię. W lufach broni jej statku zaczęło rozbłyskiwać fioletowe światło - "Tak, nareszcie!" - cieszyła się. W pewnej sekundzie z jej statku wystrzeliły dwa pociski, które trafiły w statek Summer i rozwaliły go w powietrze. Dziewczyna zaczęła śmiać się złowieszczo, przeleciawszy przez chmurę dymu. - W końcu! - krzyczała z radości - Han Solo nie żyje! I teraz ja rozwalę Gwiaz... O, oł. Z tej radości dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła zakrętu. Niestety, nie zdążyła już zmienić toru lotu statku. Zginęła. _____ Darthensztyc z każdym wdechem i wydechem miał coraz mniej sił życiowych. To walka z Jasmine go tak osłabiła. Ostatnie chwile swojego życia spędzał, patrząc na swojego syna. Uśmiechał się. Jego syn klęczał przy nim, trzymając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Powiedz matce... - Nic nie powiesz! - przerwała nagle Jasmine, która teleportowała się nie wiadomo skąd. Miała uruchomiony miecz, którym przecięła głowy Heinz'a i Fineasza. Wpadły one do szybu, a podłoga zalała się krwią - Muahahaha! - śmiała się złowieszczo - W końcu cała galaktyka jest moja! Jak to dobrze, że narobiłam sobie klonów... Zadowolona dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę swojego tronu. Usiadła na nim i zapatrzyła się w kosmos. Nie przeszkadzała jej dziura, którą sama zrobiła. To była jej chwila. Była dumna ze swojego sukcesu. Galaktyka należała teraz do Imperator Teyari... _____ Tak wyglądała bowiem jedna z największych porażek w historii Rebelii. Zazdrość doprowadziła do przejęcia władzy przez Jasmine, która okazała się bardziej okrutnym władcą niż jej poprzednik. Klono-sith-inator został zniszczony, a szturmowcy byli surowiej i z większą dyscypliną szkoleni. Ruch Oporu niebawem upadł, a wszyscy jego członkowie zostali zamordowani. To samo stało się z mieszkającymi na Tatooine Lindą i Lawrence'm. Koniec. A chociaż, skoro mowa o Tatooine... _____ Sarlacc próbował strawić Moranicę, jednak nie należało to do łatwych zadań. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie ją wypluł. Hutt wylądowała na piasku. - Fuuuj... - marudziła, obmacując się - Ale ja jestem obślizgła! A nie, chwila, zawsze taka byłam. Istota rozejrzała się, jednak poza jamą potwora pustynnego nie zobaczyła nic więcej. - A gdzie mój prostytut? - rzuciła. KONIEC Piosenki *Klono-sith-inator; *Izabela w karbonicie; *Cliché Love Song (wersja zmodyfikowana); *4 ABY; *Szturmowcem być Inne informacje *Jest to najdłuższa historia Seboliii; *Początkowo Bibem Fortuną miała być Brunhilda, ostatecznie wcieliła się w niego Claire Curvehead; *Początkowo Jabbą miał być z niewiadomych przyczyn Django Brown, ostatecznie wcieliła się w niego Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead, gdy autor przypomniał sobie, że ma taką postać; *Początkowo Imperatorem miała być Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport, później miał być nim sam Palpatine, ostatecznie wcielił się w niego Jacques Flowella de el Onelle; *Początkowo Wielkim Mistrzem Jedi miała być Zuzia, ostatecznie wcielił się w niego Marcus; *Początkowo Fretka, Baljeet i Buford mieli wyszkolić tylko jednego szturmowca - Irving'a. Potem autor postanowił, że zamiast niego będzie Moranica the Hutt. Ostatecznie autor zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, a potem dodał Zack'a, Aaron'a i Avery; *Pomysł z napisami początkowymi przyszedł aurorowi dopiero pod koniec pisania odcinka. Pierw miały być wykonane w Windows Movie Maker'ze, potem w Microsoft Office Power Point. Ostatecznie autor skorzystał z internetowej aplikacji Usunięte sceny Walka Ferba i Jasmine Walka Ferba i Jasmine miała mieć następujący finał: Teyara machnęła mieczem prosto w udo Ferba, jednak chłopak obronił się i z wyskoku chciał przeciąć wroga w tułowiu. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go swoją mocą. Ferb wylądował na ziemi. Chciał wstać, jednak był wykończony walką. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna coś wyczuła. Zgięła lekko rękę, trzymając dłoń przed sobą. - Imperator mnie woła. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ruszyła dumnie w swoją stronę. Przy okazji przecięła mieczem drzewo, które powoli zaczęło opadać na Ferba. _____ Jakaś scena. _____ Pień był coraz bliżej zielonowłosego. Chłopak wiedział, że zginie pod jego ciężarem. Pomylił się. W ostatniej chwili z ratunkiem przybył mu Pepe, który skoczył w jego stronę i, złapawszy go za rękę, odciągnął go od miejsca, w które miało upaść drzewo. Zakończenie historii Zakończenie historii miało wyglądać następująco: - W końcu! - krzyczała z radości - Han Solo nie żyje! I teraz ja rozwalę Gwiazdę Śmierci! Chihuahua skręciła na najbliższym zakręcie. Dotarła do olbrzymiego okrągłego pomieszczenia, na którego środku znajdował się duży reaktor. - No to rozwalamy - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem... _____ Darthensztyc z każdym wdechem i wydechem miał coraz mniej sił życiowych. To walka z Jasmine go tak osłabiła. Ostatnie chwile swojego życia spędzał, patrząc na swojego syna. Uśmiechał się. Jego syn klęczał przy nim, trzymając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Powiedz matce... - Nic nie powiesz! - przerwała nagle Jasmine, która teleportowała się nie wiadomo skąd. Miała uruchomiony miecz, którym przecięła głowy Heinz'a i Fineasza. Wpadły one do szybu, a podłoga zalała się krwią - Muahahaha! - śmiała się złowieszczo - W końcu cała galaktyka jest mo... _____ Gwiazda Śmierci wybuchła. Chihuahua Stulecia Izabeli w ostatniej chwili wyleciała z wnętrza Gwiazdy, dzięki czemu czarnowłosa przeżyła. Była z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Jednak gdy wróciła na Endor, doznała szoku. Dowiedziała się, że jej chłopak nie przeżył, a wraz z nim jego brat, siostra i prawdziwy ojciec. Załamała się. Tymczasem cała galaktyka świętowała pokonanie Imperium. Na każdej planecie nie brakowało śpiewów i spadających z nieba serpentyn. Na scenach śpiewały różne muzyczne zespoły, bądź ucztowano przy ogniskach - w zależności od klimatu i planety. Na Endorze zwierzęta ucztowały nad płonącymi stertami desek, a uzbrojenie szturmowców posłużyło im jako naczynia. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, a losy Wszechświata zakończyły się dobrze... No można tak powiedzieć. Trzydzieści lat później powstał jakiś Najwyższy Porządek, ale nie o tym mowa... KONIEC Nie zapomnij zostawić komentarza! Autor naprawdę napracował się nad tym opowiadaniem, poświęcił na nie ponad miesiąc! Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania